Renaissance in Bath
by EightYearsandaHalf
Summary: What if Sir Walter did not run into money troubles? While he remains at Kellynch Hall, the Crofts go to Bath instead. How do Anne and Frederick meet, and what obstacles will they have to overcome for their HEA?
1. Chapter 1

_September 2, 1814_

 _My dear brother,_

 _I hope your time at Portsmouth has gone as well as can be expected. Poor Captain Benwick has been in my thoughts since your last letter about the death of Miss Harville. The brief happiness the two of them shared together is a blessing that I am sure Captain Benwick shall always remember._

 _Admiral Croft and I have been unsuccessful in our endeavor to locate a suitable house near Taunton. We travelled down last week to look at advertised places in the immediate neighbourhood, but none suited us. We believe the current timing is not in our favour, as the peace has brought all the officers back to England and landowners are looking to enjoy the upcoming hunting season in the country._

 _The Admiral wishes to remain in his home country of Somersetshire, so we have determined to settle in Bath through the autumn and winter. If you have the opportunity, we would be delighted for you to visit and stay with us. We are settled at 25 Gay Street. It is well situated, near the shops and less than a mile from the theatre and concert buildings. In just the few days we have been here, we have met with many naval friends and have formed a happy little society, with more social engagements than I would have imagined! I am sure you would find much to enjoy here. I hope to have the delight of seeing you in person soon._

 _Your affectionate sister,_

 _Sophia_

~~OOO~~

Captain Frederick Wentworth read his sister's letter as he finished a quick breakfast. The past month had drained him emotionally, and the allure of fun and lighthearted society in Bath appealed to him. However, he had just written to his brother, Edward, the previous day confirming a stay in Shropshire to visit him and his new wife. Therefore, Sophia would have to wait.

Frederick finished his coffee, then refolded the letter and tucked it into his pocket. Donning his hat and gloves, he exited his lodgings and steeled himself for the grueling day ahead. He did not have to walk far. After passing only a few buildings, he stopped at one and knocked on the door. A well-dressed man greeted him.

"Good morning, Captain Wentworth."

"Good morning, Pinney. How is he today?"

"About the same as yesterday and the day before, sir."

"And the day before that," Frederick said grimly. "At least it is better than last week."

"Indeed, sir. If he does not worsen, it is a good sign. Please come in. He is expecting you."

Frederick walked into the drawing room and took in the same sight that had greeted him every morning for the past fortnight - his friend, Captain James Benwick, sitting at a table with an open book of Lord Byron's melancholic poems in front of him, dressed in all black and weeping into a handkerchief. Frederick grimaced at the overly sentimental display, but admitted it was better than when he had first arrived from Plymouth early last month. After giving Benwick the dreadful news about his beloved Fanny Harville's sudden bout with illness and subsequent death, Frederick watched as his former first lieutenant, an excellent and courageous officer, was reduced to a near-comatose state, lying in bed all day and vehemently refusing to leave the room. Had it not been for Frederick's steadfast persistence, Benwick would probably not have bathed or shaved those first two weeks. He had already lost too much weight by refusing to eat more than a few pieces of toast each day. At Pinney's wise suggestion, the liquor bottles had been hidden.

Hearing Frederick's footsteps, Captain Benwick slowed his weeping and looked up. His eyes and nose were swollen red and the rest of his face wet with tears.

"Hello, Benwick."

Frederick had quickly learned to avoid saying "good morning" or "good day", for those phrases only prompted a fresh round of weeping as Benwick proclaimed that nothing would ever be good in the world again.

Once Benwick regained enough of his composure, he replied shakily, "Hello, Captain Wentworth. Has… has Captain Harville arrived yet?"

"No. He should arrive around two o'clock."

Frederick had written to his friend, Captain Harville, soon after arriving at Portsmouth, telling him that Benwick could not stay there and could not be left alone. Benwick had courted and proposed to Captain Harville's sister in Portsmouth, and Frederick had cursed the peace, for it gave Benwick nothing to do and nowhere to go.

Frederick had brought him outside a few times, thinking the fresh air would be beneficial for his friend, but each venture had ended in disaster. Every little thing seemed to remind Benwick of dear, sweet Fanny. A woman passing them on the street had the same hair colour as Fanny; another woman's bonnet looked almost the same as Fanny's favourite; a street was one that Benwick and Fanny had walked along before. It was too overwhelming, and for the past fortnight, Frederick had kept Benwick indoors.

Captain Harville was arriving today to take Benwick with him to Lyme. The former had made arrangements to take a small house for the winter with his wife and three children. Though all views of alliance between the two men were now gone, Captain Harville felt a responsibility towards Benwick during this difficult time as both men mourned Fanny. Captain Harville and Frederick both agreed that the location of Lyme by the sea, the grandeur of the surrounding country, and the retirement of the town in the autumn and winter were exactly suited to Captain Benwick's state of mind. As Benwick had not protested against the scheme, it was all arranged.

"Thank you for everything, Captain Wentworth."

Frederick shifted his feet. What thanks was needed when he only did what any friend would do? "Think nothing of it, Benwick. You must write to me when you are settled at Lyme."

"Where will you be heading next?"

"I have decided to visit my brother in Shropshire for two or three months, then join my sister in Bath."

Benwick nodded solemnly. "Mr. Wentworth is newly married, is he not?" His voice broke as he did not add the unspoken words on both men's minds - had Miss Harville lived, Benwick might have been newly married by now too.

"Yes, he is."

"Please send him my best. And I hope with the peace upon us, you too will meet that one special woman who awakens your soul. I am all too aware that, having found that happiness briefly, I shall never find it again. But you… I so wish it for you."

Frederick had not the heart to tell Benwick to rally himself, that he would one day be happy with another. Miss Harville would not have wanted him to waste away his days so pathetically. Knowing that Benwick needed time to process his grief, Frederick murmured his thanks and dutifully stayed by his friend, speaking on whatever subjects Benwick wished or remaining a quiet, comforting presence until Captain Harville arrived a few hours later.

The three men had dinner together and the next morning, Frederick watched Harville and Benwick set off in a carriage. Frederick then penned a quick letter to Sophia and prepared for his own departure to Shropshire, with Benwick's words echoing in his head. _That one special woman who awakens your soul._ Poetic language aside, Frederick knew exactly what Benwick meant, for eight years ago, he had been engaged to the only woman whom he had ever wanted to marry. Most would consider his loss more fortunate than Benwick's, as his betrothed had not succumbed to death. But Frederick thought it might be easier to overcome a loss arising from uncontrollable circumstances than one that could have been prevented but for a weak and timid mind.

Though Frederick had no information about Anne Elliot, nor did he care to obtain any, he was certain of her still being alive. Whether she was still single was another matter. In a hidden corner of his heart, a small voice in favour of her constancy whispered that she was unmarried. But his more rational mind said that, after so many years, she must be married by now. Her father, Sir Walter Elliot, had no heir and her godmother, Lady Russell, would have persuaded her into a good match - just as she had persuaded her to relinquish Frederick.

A pain tore through Frederick at the thought of Anne with another man, sharing his bed and bearing his children. Frederick reminded himself, as he did whenever tender feelings towards her threatened to resurface, that _she_ had deserted _him_ , and he had no desire of meeting her ever again. _Benwick shall be happy with another, and so shall I._

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:** Jane Austen briefly lived at 25 Gay Street in Bath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Frederick! You have come at last!" Sophia Croft stood up to hug her brother. "The Admiral is at the pump room but will return in an hour. Please have a seat."

"I apologise I could not come sooner," Frederick replied as he found a comfortable chair in Sophia's drawing room.

"You need not apologise! Indeed, you have come at the perfect time, for winter is the busiest season in Bath."

"Those were my precise thoughts as well."

A servant entered with a tray of refreshments and Frederick selected a cake.

"How was your journey from Shropshire?" Sophia inquired.

"Long, as expected, but the roads were in excellent order. We had very good horses all the way and the inn in Gloucestershire was better than expected. I only wish you and Edward did not live so far away from each other."

"Now that the peace is upon us, it would be nice if the three of us could see each other more often," Sophia said, meaning the three Wentworth siblings. "How are Edward and Catherine? The Admiral and I hope to visit them in the spring."

"Very well settled. The parsonage is a good space but for some drafts and leaks. Edward and I took care of those before I left. The village is small but delightful. It is good to see Edward finally married."

Sophia nodded in agreement and gave Frederick a knowing smile. "And now it is your turn."

Frederick leaned back in his chair and returned a smile. "You need not worry. It is my object to marry. I fully intend to settle as soon as I can be properly tempted. I have a heart for any pleasing young woman who comes my way." _Excepting one_ , he added silently.

"I am glad to hear it. But surely you have met many agreeable ladies already! Portsmouth is a town with a naval base; you must have met many young women hoping to marry a distinguished naval captain."

"I believe Portsmouth has _too many_ eager young women - and their mothers - on the lookout for unmarried naval officers. Upon learning my name, they each could recite the last two ships I commanded and, judging by their eager eyes, had some idea of my fortune. I care not for any woman whose interest in me rises and falls in direct proportion to my rank and fortune."

Sophia nodded sympathetically. Though anxious to see her brother settled, she certainly did not want him marrying a woman unworthy of his affections.

"What about Shropshire? You stayed there for ten weeks. If Edward did not introduce you to every eligible woman in the neighbourhood, I shall chastise him severely in my next letter."

"Edward is a terrible matchmaker. Why do you think I have come to Bath? You are much better suited to the task," Frederick teased.

Without Frederick's knowledge, Edward had deliberately avoided introducing him to any eligible women unless absolutely necessary. Unlike his siblings, Edward knew it to be a pointless endeavour. The Wentworth brothers were separated in age by only eighteen months. Having played and grown up together so closely, Edward could readily discern his younger brother's moods and thoughts. Edward had also witnessed Frederick's passionate courtship of Anne, from the very beginning to the abrupt and painful end. Though his brother's letters over the subsequent eight years never mentioned Anne, Edward could read the lingering attachment between the lines. Given Frederick's stubborn nature, however, this was a matter that would never be accepted from the mouth of another; Frederick must discover the truth for himself.

"I shall do my very best to find you a match," Sophia said cheerfully. "When my acquaintances hear that Captain Frederick Wentworth is in Bath and in want of a wife, you shall find yourself inundated with more young women at once than you have met in the entire one-and-thirty years of your life!"

~~OOO~~

Sophia did not disappoint as she introduced Frederick to an abundance of acquaintances on the streets, in the shops, during morning visits, and at evening parties. A couple of nights later, she took him to the Upper Rooms.

"Who would have imagined the ball would be so busy tonight! It seems more like February than November!" Sophia exclaimed as she and Frederick entered the hot and crowded ballroom.

The Upper Rooms were exceptionally busy tonight, in part due to the almost full moon and cloudless sky. An easy source of light always made people more willing to go out at night.

"I am very sorry indeed for such a large crowd, Frederick. Perhaps we should have waited a few more days and gone to the Lower Rooms instead. And Admiral Croft has already repaired to a card room! I do not think we will succeed in dragging him away now."

"You need not concern yourself, Sophia. As you well know, we sailors are accustomed to tight quarters. I came to enjoy myself tonight and I fully intend on doing just that." Frederick cast his bright eyes around the room, noting the scores of pretty women standing about in hopes of a dance partner.

Sophia smiled at her youngest brother and wondered how he could still be unmarried. Frederick was a remarkably fine young man, and though not the handsomest, he was still quite good looking, if a sister's inherent bias could be permitted. More importantly, he possessed that rare combination of intelligence, spirit, and brilliancy; together, they gave him a natural charm and wit that captivated almost everyone with whom he became acquainted. With the war over, Sophia was eager to see her brother as well matched and happily settled as she.

"I see Admiral Watson's wife. Let us go to her," Sophia said.

She and Frederick squeezed in as best they could and proceeded along the room. The crowd grew thicker the further they travelled from the door, but through unwearied diligence they finally succeeded in coming to where Mrs. Watson stood and introductions followed.

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain Wentworth," Mrs. Watson said, looking over Frederick with an approving eye. "May I introduce my niece, Miss Ryder?"

A pretty girl with golden curls and pale skin lowered her eyes and curtsied. She appeared no more than twenty and had a gentle, modest air about her. At first impression, she reminded Frederick a little of… he quickly suppressed that thought. In a town full of strangers, if any young woman might make a suitable partner for dancing, it was one with connexions to a fellow naval officer. Frederick immediately requested Miss Ryder's hand for the next set and she assented with a blush.

~~OOO~~

"Do you live in Bath, Miss Ryder?" Frederick asked as the set began, engaging in the usual appropriate subjects for conversation with a new dance partner.

"I live in Wiltshire, Captain Wentworth. My aunt and uncle have generously offered to host me in Bath for the next two months."

"Have you been to Bath before?"

"No, this is my first time here."

"And mine as well," he replied. Their eyes met and a light blush overspread her cheeks. Frederick thought her youthful innocence quite charming. "How do you find Bath, Miss Ryder?"

"I am enjoying it very much. I confess to being delighted by all that it has to offer! The assemblies, concerts, theatre performances, pump room - the excitement seems never ending, especially compared to my quiet little village in Wiltshire!"

"I am glad to hear it. What have you enjoyed the most?"

"The concerts are my favourite. I see you are surprised at my answer, sir."

Frederick smiled at her astute observation. "I confess I am. I expected you to prefer assemblies as most young women do."

"My mamma would be happier if I did." Miss Ryder gave a slight frown. "She is forever reminding me that singularity of conduct in a woman is not a desirable trait."

"Do you agree with her?"

"I have never been like most young women, but it does not bother me. I am not one to follow the majority."

Miss Ryder seemed shocked at her own outspokenness and blushed, but Frederick admired her willingness to be herself rather than bend to her mother's wishes. He could also tell that she was simply speaking honestly, rather than engaging in that art which hoped he would earnestly negative her statement and then bestow excessive flattery upon her.

"If every woman behaved in the same manner, the world would be very dull indeed," he replied.

As their set ended and Frederick escorted his partner back to her aunt, he admitted that he found Miss Ryder delightful and hoped to become further acquainted with her.

~~OOO~~

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Frederick?" Sophia asked as they rode back to Gay Street in a carriage.

"Yes, I did. I had a better time tonight than I have had in a long while."

"I believe you danced every set. You must be exhausted!"

"On the contrary, I feel quite invigorated. Standing for hours is nothing to me. I have done the same on ships but with far less pleasant company."

"And did you find any of the young ladies tonight more pleasing than the rest?" Sophia asked. Frederick smiled as he remembered Miss Ryder. "Oh I see you did! Will you not tell me more?"

He shook his head. "I simply enjoyed some conversation tonight, Sophia. With only half an hour to acquaint myself with each lady, it can hardly mean anything more, but a lady's imagination is very rapid and I do not need you wishing me joy anytime soon."

"You cannot blame me for having high hopes. You ought to have settled long ago, as Admiral Croft did when he was five-and-twenty."

Frederick's eyes turned pensive and he looked out the window.

"Yes, I ought to have," he said softly. He did not often indulge himself when these moments struck, but tonight he allowed his mind to briefly pause on Anne. They could have been married eight years by now. Where would they have settled? How many children would they have? Where was she now? _It does not signify. I cannot change the past._

Turning back to Sophia, he forced a smile. "But here I am, quite ready to make a foolish match. Anybody between fifteen and thirty may have me for asking. A little beauty, and a few smiles, and a few compliments to the navy, and I am a lost man. Should not this be enough for a sailor, who has had no society among women to make him nice?"

"Do not tease me! I know you wish for more than that, Frederick."

"You are right, of course. But I do not ask for much. A strong mind, with sweetness of manner - that is what I require. Something a little inferior I shall of course put up with, but it must not be much. If I am a fool, I shall be a fool indeed, for I have thought on the subject more than most men."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty miles south of Bath, Anne Elliot stood at the front doors of Uppercross Cottage and made her goodbyes. She had spent the last two months with her younger sister, Mary Musgrove, along with Mary's husband, Charles, and their two little boys. Now it was time to return to Kellynch Hall and to the company of her father and eldest sister.

The footman loaded Anne's trunks and then assisted her into the carriage.

"Good morning, Anne," said Lady Russell, who sat inside on the opposite bench.

"Good morning, Lady Russell."

Anne had not seen her good friend and godmother once during the course of her stay at Uppercross. When Mary had summoned Anne to bear her company, Lady Russell decided it would be a good time to visit friends in Devonshire.

"Did you enjoy your time at Uppercross Cottage?"

"Yes. I will miss my dear nephews especially, but all the Musgroves were most hospitable as always."

As the carriage set off for the three mile journey, Anne briefly told Lady Russell about the two most eventful parts of her stay. First was little Charles' dislocated collarbone - the consequence of a bad fall. Anne had given up many dinner parties to nurse her oldest nephew back to health, but she did not mind. Being useful was better than not being wanted at all, as was the case at home. The second event was Henrietta Musgrove's engagement to her cousin, Charles Hayter. The Musgroves held a large celebration, and the couple was so wild about marrying that the wedding date was now only a fortnight away.

In short, Anne could only look back on her time at Uppercross with fondness, and felt no excitement at the prospect of returning to Kellynch Hall, where her father, Sir Walter, treated her with indifference at best. Any time removed from the partialities and injustice of that house, and in the company of such friendly and open people as the Musgroves, could never disappoint.

With every revolution of the carriage wheels, Anne's heart sank further. How many months would she be imprisoned at the Hall, ignored and neglected by her nearest relations, with only Lady Russell or the occasional visit with Mary to cheer her? Her thoughts were interrupted, however, in a way which she would never have imagined.

"I hope you will not get too comfortable at Kellynch Hall, at least beyond the next month, for I have exciting news for you," Lady Russell said.

"Indeed?" Anne leaned forward, her interest piqued. Was she to go somewhere? She had rarely been away from the surrounding area, and the thought of visiting a fresh and interesting place away from her family appealed to her.

Lady Russell smiled triumphantly. "I spoke to Sir Walter yesterday and proposed bringing you to Bath as my companion for the winter. He thought it a fine idea and saw no reason why you should not go."

Anne immediately paled. She did not feel so strong an emotion as _hate_ for Bath, for her gentle temper precluded her from hating anything, but she did _intensely dislike_ the place. She had been to Bath twice before and it only held painful memories. One could hardly love a place that had been witness to all suffering, nothing but suffering.

"I see you are displeased, my dear Anne."

"I am only surprised," Anne replied politely.

"You need not dissemble with me. We have known each other these fifteen years now. I can tell when news is unwelcome."

"I simply… I feel that Bath does not agree with me."

Lady Russell looked unconcerned. "You cannot say so as you have not been to Bath in eight years."

Anne was quite certain that eight years had done nothing to improve Bath's atmosphere, with its stifling assembly rooms, crowded shops and tedious dinner parties. Even without the bad memories, she much preferred the quiet, open countryside.

"You are only prejudiced from the circumstance of having been three years at school there, after your dear mother's death," Lady Russell continued, "and secondly, from your happening to be not in perfectly good spirits the last winter you spent there. But time makes many changes. I am very fond of Bath, as you know, and I believe it will suit you as well."

Anne felt a pain in her heart at the mention of her last visit to Bath. It had occurred just two months after Lady Russell had persuaded her to break off her engagement to Frederick. Lady Russell whisked her away and tried to raise her spirits by introducing her to other eligible young men, but it had been a complete disaster. How could Anne look upon any other man as a suitor when her heart only desired Frederick? Even now, though time had softened down much, perhaps nearly all of her attachment to him, she had no interest in courtship or marriage.

Perhaps sensing the subject of her god daughter's thoughts, Lady Russell added, "We need not attend any balls. I am no match-maker, as you well know, being much too well aware of the uncertainty of all human events and calculations. We shall simply go as two friends looking to enjoy the refined amusements that Bath has to offer. I am sure you will love the concerts - they are better than any you could find around here, and I know how fond you are of music. The Theatre Royal will have wonderful productions this season. Mr. McCready will play the lead in both Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. He gave an inspiring performance last year in The Merry Wives of Windsor."

In truth, Lady Russell did hope Anne would be courted in Bath; it was the primary reason for her invitation, but she knew better than to openly admit it. She wanted Anne to be more known, for Anne possessed an elegance of mind and sweetness of character which must place her high with any people of real understanding. Lady Russell also thought a change of scene would do Anne's health and spirits good.

As she was not leaving until after Christmas, Lady Russell spent the next several weeks earnestly entreating Anne at every opportunity. When coupled with an endless stream of criticism and coldness from Sir Walter and Elizabeth, Anne finally relented. _This is the third time; I hope good luck lies in odd numbers. Perhaps this visit to Bath will be the one that changes my impression of the place._

~~OOO~~

Anne and Lady Russell's first two days in Bath passed uneventfully. They went to the pump room to sign the book of new arrivals and drink the waters, shopped on Milsom Street, and ate pastries at Molland's. They had planned to stroll the paths in Sydney Gardens, but several days of ceaseless rain had descended upon Bath, so they decided to wait for better weather. As they walked through the streets crowded with umbrellas, Anne overheard fragments of conversations that indicated the multitude of naval officers in the town:

"How d'ye do, Admiral Baker?"

"Good day to you, Captain Warren, Mrs. Warren."

The men and their wives seemed all ease and friendliness as they smiled and nodded at each other, with none of the artifice or formality that she often observed amongst Lady Russell's acquaintances. Anne's thoughts immediately went to Frederick and his frank, open-hearted character that she prized beyond all others. It did not escape her that the officers they passed likely knew Frederick either in person or by name, and she wondered where he had settled. Had he returned to Hampshire, where he spent his childhood? Perhaps he had gone to London or stayed in Plymouth, which was the last place she knew he went. During the war, the newspapers and navy lists allowed her to regularly follow his movements, but now any new information about him was beyond her reach.

"We shall go to the theatre on Saturday." Lady Russell's voice broke through Anne's thoughts. "I get a box every year, and the Youngs and Lawsons will join us."

Anne nodded, thankful that the Youngs and Lawsons were married and only had daughters. She did not want Lady Russell to matchmake on her behalf, and as long as no attempts were made, Anne remained hopeful for a pleasant stay in Bath.

~~OOO~~

Frederick sat at the breakfast table with his sister, quietly eating and reading the newspaper. The sound of falling rain beat rhythmically against the windows.

"You have been in Bath for a month now," Sophia observed after a moment. "You have met the nieces and daughters of every admiral of my acquaintance, the sisters and cousins of your fellow captains, as well as dozens of women introduced by friends and the Master of Ceremonies. And yet you have not danced more than one set in a night with the same partner."

Frederick set the newspaper down and finished his bite of toast. "I am determined be cautious, Sophia. I know how quickly rumours would spread were I to dance two sets with the same woman. I will not excite talk among the gossips, raise expectations or find myself unknowingly entangled."

"But has not one woman succeeded in catching your interest beyond a couple of dances?"

"No, not yet."

Several women that Frederick had met were exceptionally handsome, and while that might be enough for some men, it was not for him. He desired something more - a woman who shared his tastes and feelings, one whose heart and mind were in unison with his. So far, every woman he had met possessed an unpardonable fault. Some preferred books or music that he loathed, while others had trouble conversing entirely. Others were more tolerable but minor details troubled him - the lady smiled too much or not enough, her gloved hand felt too heavy or unnatural in his, or the way she laughed was all wrong. He would never admit such thoughts to his sister, yet his heart refused to attach itself to any of the women.

"What of Miss Ryder?" Sophia asked. "She has the strong mind and sweetness of manner that you claimed were all you required in a wife."

"Miss Ryder is very amiable and sweet-tempered, and superior to all the ladies I have met so far. I enjoy spending time with her but have no desire to single her out."

Sophia looked exasperated. "Why ever not?"

Indeed, why not? It was a good question, and one for which Frederick had no answer. All the men seemed to be wild for Miss Ryder. She was a beautiful and accomplished young woman with gentleness, modesty and taste - but while Frederick enjoyed her company, for some inexplicable reason, his interest extended no further.

"I cannot put my finger on it. I can only say I am unable to imagine myself married to her."

Sophia cast a doubtful look. "Are you certain you are not harbouring some ideal that no real woman can meet? If you do not spread a little more canvass, the best ladies will be engaged before long."

Frederick shook his head. He knew what being in love felt like, and knew it to be possible.

"I will know it when it happens. It has only been a month, Sophia. I will not rush such an important and permanent decision. I shall simply continue to enjoy the society in Bath until I meet the right woman."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:**

William McCready was a real English actor. He performed as Hamlet in _Hamlet_ and Romeo in _Romeo and Juliet_ in Bath in January 1815, as well as in other plays that year.

"This is the third time; I hope good luck lies in odd numbers" is from Shakespeare's _The Merry Wives of Windsor._


	4. Chapter 4

As she entered the Theatre Royal, Anne anticipated the evening ahead with excitement. Her love of reading encompassed not only poetry, but novels and plays as well. The productions in Bath were elaborately staged and the actors put on superb performances, second only to London. Staying at Kellynch did not afford her the opportunity to experience such delights, and the theatre was one of the few things she was truly looking forward to during her stay in Bath.

After the first act, Anne's eyes wandered around the many seats and boxes until they landed on a familiar person - her former governess, Miss Porter, who sat in a nearby box with a family. Miss Porter had cared for Anne from the time she was a little girl until her mother's death. Their eyes met and Miss Porter's widened in surprise and recognition. The two women smiled and nodded at each other.

"Lady Russell, I see Miss Porter and would like to speak to her for a few minutes. I shall be back soon."

Lady Russell had met Miss Porter briefly, when she had moved from Gloucestershire to Kellynch during Lady Elliot's illness and before Miss Porter had been dismissed and Anne shipped off to school.

"I should like to see Miss Porter again as well. I shall come with you, Anne."

The two women slowly made their way through the crowded rooms. Miss Porter warmly greeted both women and marvelled at how much Anne had grown since last they saw each other. Fourteen years had changed Anne from the quiet girl of thirteen to the elegant woman of seven-and-twenty.

After some brief conversation, Miss Porter said to Anne, "Did you know Miss Hamilton, now Mrs. Smith, is also in Bath?"

"Miss Hamilton!" Anne exclaimed at the mention of her old school-fellow. Anne had maintained correspondence with her former governess and told Miss Porter of Miss Hamilton's immeasurable kindness during her miserable first year at school; through a mutual love of Anne, the two women eventually became acquainted.

"Yes, she is presently at 12 Laura Place, an exceedingly stylish house," Miss Porter replied. "She comes to Bath every winter and lives in Sussex the remainder of the year."

"She comes with her husband?" Lady Russell asked.

Miss Porter shook her head sadly. "Mr. Smith died three years ago, but he left her in a very good position and provided very handsomely for her."

The three women continued conversing until the the second act was about to begin. Though most people came to the theatre to see and be seen, and talked throughout the play, Anne came for the performance and would not impose upon Miss Porter any further. She and Lady Russell returned to their box and enjoyed the rest of the play before going back to Rivers Street for the night.

~~OOO~~

"Miss Anne Elliot! It has been too long!" Rather than wait in her drawing room, Mrs. Smith came down the stairs to greet her most welcome caller. Anne looked up to see her friend, an impeccably dressed woman of thirty with a glow of health, confidence of superiority, and openness of manners.

"Please come upstairs," Mrs. Smith said once her footman had taken Anne's pelisse. "Can you believe I have not yet eaten breakfast? Oh, do not look so alarmed! How could you know I have become so lazy? You must join me for a dish of tea."

The two women sat at the breakfast table large enough to seat ten.

"So you are come to Bath at last! I saw your name in the paper just this morning and heard about your encounter with Miss Porter."

"How did you know about Miss Porter?" Anne wondered.

Mrs. Smith smiled. "Nothing happens in Bath without my knowledge. How long shall you stay?"

"I have come with Lady Russell and we shall be here for five more weeks."

"Lady Russell? She was your mother's friend, was she not?" Anne nodded and Mrs. Smith continued, "And you have already been to the theatre, where you saw Miss Porter. What a sweet creature she is! Had I been blessed with children before my Charles died, I would have tempted her away to be my governess."

"She told me about Mr. Smith. I am very sorry for your loss."

Mrs. Smith waved her hand dismissively. "We had a wonderful five years together and shared more love than many couples do in a lifetime. And he was so generous with me, as you see." She gestured at the elegantly furnished room with a slight smile.

Though she tried to brush off her circumstances, Anne could see the pain in her friend's eyes. Mrs. Smith's gaze drifted to Anne's left hand.

"I cannot help but wonder that you are single, Miss Elliot. You are everything sweet and good, and I half expected you to be married off before you were twenty. Has no gentleman managed to capture your heart?"

Anne looked down and smoothed her gown. "I suppose life has been unexpected for both of us," she said casually.

Mrs. Smith studied Anne for a moment, then declared, "I should dearly love to take you to some balls at the Upper Rooms while you are in town. None of the Lower Rooms for us. But why do you look at me so, Miss Elliot? You would think I asked you to ride in a fox hunt! What harm is there in a little dancing?"

"I… I have given up dancing." The last dance Anne enjoyed was in the year six, at a ball given by her father at Kellynch Hall and with Frederick claiming the first and last sets of the evening. He proposed the next day; seven days after that was the last time she ever spoke to him.

When Anne came to Bath in the year seven, Lady Russell took her to the Upper and Lower Rooms and, despite her protests, relentlessly introduced her to new gentlemen in hopes of making a match. At first, Anne obliged her godmother, but it only added to her misery. To Lady Russell's horror, she soon began refusing all offers to dance, choosing instead to sit on a bench the entire evening. All these years later, Anne still had no desire to revive the activity.

"Given it up! But you used to love dancing! It was one of the few activities that made you smile during your time at school. Was this a recent decision?"

"It has been eight years."

"Eight years! I can hardly believe it." Mrs. Smith shook her head. "I would love the pleasure of chaperoning a young single woman this season. Might I importune you as a particular favour to indulge me a little?" She saw Anne's hesitant look. "Two balls. That is all I ask."

Mrs. Smith had been through such immeasurable sorrow with the loss of her husband, and had been so useful and good to Anne during her wretched time at school, that Anne could not refuse her harmless request. If some polite conversation and dancing with a few gentlemen would please Mrs. Smith, then Anne would endure it for her sake.

"Very well, Mrs. Smith. I will consent to two balls."

"Thank you. You have made this widow very happy. I shall do my utmost to ensure you have a wonderful time."

"Do you have the first evening in mind yet?"

"Yes. Let us go on Thursday to the fancy ball at the Upper Rooms. And you, my dear friend, must be prepared to dance."

~~OOO~~

The same day, Frederick spent the morning accompanying the Crofts to the pump room. Admiral Croft had exhibited signs of gout and the apothecary, Mr. Parker, recommended he take the waters from the Hetling Pump. When they entered the room, Sophia immediately walked over to the book of new arrivals to see which acquaintances had recently arrived in Bath, while Frederick stood patiently next to her.

Sophia turned back a few pages. "So many new arrivals in the past few days!" She ran her finger down the page. "Admiral Brand and his brother are in town. I cannot stand those two men. Did Admiral Croft tell you how they played him a pitiful trick once, and got away with his best men?"

"No, I have not heard that story."

"I shall ask the Admiral to tell you the whole of it another time. Ah, Captain Bridgen is here. He is residing at Queen Square. We shall have to call on him. He has a younger sister who I believe is still unmarried."

Sophia continued perusing the pages and, in a moment of boredom, Frederick turned his eyes to the book. He was immediately drawn to two names near the top of the right page, one succeeding the other. "Lady Russell, 10 Rivers Street. Miss Anne Elliot, 10 Rivers Street."

His breath caught. Was it possible? He read the names again and could not deny what he saw and what it meant - not only was Anne in Bath, but she was still unmarried. He suddenly felt restless and struggled to remain composed.

"There, that is all," Sophia said as she finished the final page. "Shall we drink some waters now?"

As Frederick walked with his sister, he reminded himself that he was perfectly careless of Anne. Her presence in the same town would not alter his behaviour. They would move in different sets; Lady Russell would surely not socialise with naval officers. Though they might happen to attend the same theatre or concert performances, the large crowds meant they would likely not see each other. No, Frederick would continue as if he had not just seen Anne's name written so neatly in her flowing, elegant hand.

Yet starting that very moment, his senses became more attuned as he visited friends and strolled the streets; his eyes wandered more to the crowds of people milling about or walking on the opposite side of the pavement, and more than once did he miss a friend's question as his ears strained to catch the sound of a familiar, gentle voice.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:** As you can see, I drastically altered Mrs. Smith's circumstances by keeping her wealthy. I needed someone who could convince Anne to go to a ball. :) Now the stage is set! Our dear couple's paths will finally cross in the next chapter…


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Frederick returned from his morning engagements and received a letter from the butler. Aside from his brother Edward, Frederick had been corresponding regularly with Captains Harville and Benwick. The neat handwriting on the direction of today's letter indicated that it was from Captain Benwick.

Frederick took a seat in the drawing room and broke open the seal. The first page was filled with flowery descriptions of Charmouth, where Benwick had recently spent a day with the Harvilles. Oh, the high grounds and extensive sweeps of country! The sweet, retired bay, where fragments of low rock make it the happiest spot for watching the flow of the tide! Frederick smiled as he read the poetic paragraphs. He could tell Benwick's spirits were improving greatly.

The second page contained something more startling:

 _You will be astonished, I believe, at the news I now have to share. I am engaged to be married! I met a wonderful young woman two weeks ago in Lyme. Her name is Louisa Musgrove. She was visiting Lyme as a companion to her sister, who recently married and came with her new husband for their wedding trip. The husband is a curate at a nearby village, having lately been appointed to the position. His rector spoke so highly of Lyme that his young bride and her sister were wild to see it._

 _Through the arrangement of Providence, I was walking along the Lower Cobb one morning and the winds were unusually strong. Miss Musgrove was descending the steep flight from the Upper Cobb ahead of her sister and brother when, due to a sudden gust, she lost her balance and fell. I am thankful for my quick reflexes, for I caught her before she could injure herself on the hard pavement._

 _At that moment when she lay in my arms, I felt my life turn a corner. Miss Musgrove is truly an angel. Her lively character and friendly nature are perfectly suited to me. She remained in Lyme for a fortnight and I called on her frequently. On her last day, I summoned the courage to propose and was happily accepted. We plan to marry in February, and would be honoured if you would attend as one of our witnesses._

Frederick set the letter down in disbelief. His friend, who had been completely heartbroken only months prior, was now engaged to be married! Frederick had believed it impossible for any man, including himself, to be more attached to a woman than Benwick had been to Fanny Harville. How could Benwick have recovered so quickly from such a devotion of the heart? And yet not only had he done it, but he seemed quite besotted by Miss Musgrove.

 _Five months - it only took Benwick five months to attach himself so strongly to another woman that he proposed to her, and after a mere fortnight's acquaintance! Meanwhile, I have spent the last month in Bath, and it has been almost eight years and a half since Anne…_

The comparison unsettled Frederick and lingered on his mind for the remainder of the day.

~~OOO~~

On Thursday night at a quarter to seven, Mrs. Smith's chaise and four arrived at Rivers Street to convey Anne to the Upper Rooms. Though Anne anticipated the evening with much trepidation, she decided to make the best of it and please her friend by wearing an elegant white muslin gown. Lady Russell's maid had arranged Anne's hair in a high pile of curls with delicate white flowers placed throughout.

Lady Russell was very pleased about Anne's friendship with Mrs. Smith, with whom she had become acquainted herself the previous day. Perhaps Mrs. Smith was exactly what Anne needed - a friend closer in age and extensively connected to the upper circles of Bath society. That she had convinced Anne to attend two balls was also a miracle, and Lady Russell had high hopes that Anne would meet several eligible gentlemen tonight.

Upon entering the immensely crowded ballroom, Anne immediately felt the difference between the cold winter air outside and the hot rooms filled with warm bodies and burning wax candles. She followed Mrs. Smith, who frequently stopped to introduce Anne to one of her many acquaintances. Between Mrs. Smith's high praises and Anne's well-dressed appearance, Anne secured dance partners for almost every set in a short half an hour.

"I am astonished. I had not imagined I would have so many requests," Anne whispered to her friend. There were many young girls in their first bloom standing with their mothers, aunts, and chaperones, still waiting for a partner.

Mrs. Smith laughed. "I did not exaggerate when I said I knew many people in Bath. After coming each of the past eight winters and with my late husband's fortune, I might know more people by sight than the Master of Ceremonies himself. And you are showing yourself to the very best advantage tonight. I am particularly pleased you have secured sets with Colonel Miller and Mr. Lovett, both of whom are excellent gentlemen."

"Do you not wish to dance yourself, Mrs. Smith?"

"Oh no! Tonight, my happiness will come from watching you dance every dance with the best gentlemen of my acquaintance."

~~OOO~~

At nine o'clock, the crowd began moving as one into the tea room. Anne had just finished her set with Mr. Lovett, who escorted her and Mrs. Smith and found them seats at one of the long tables. As a waiter came with tea, coffee and refreshments, Anne glanced around and started when she saw none other than Frederick Wentworth.

He sat at the table in front of her, near the opposite end. Her heart quickened as she studied his face. He was much older, of course, but even more handsome than she remembered. The years had given him a more glowing, manly, open look, in no respect lessening his personal advantages. He spoke to a woman and Anne shifted her gaze to her. She was young - quite young - and in her first bloom. When she turned away from Frederick with a blush, Anne saw her pretty face and blue eyes framed with golden curls.

Anne knew not how long she had been looking, but it was clearly too long, for Mrs. Smith leaned over and whispered, "That young lady is Miss Ryder. She has a small fortune of two thousand pounds. She is with Captain Wentworth, who is has made five-and-twenty thousand pounds in the war. He is looking for a wife and has been in the company of scores of eligible young women over the past month, but has not singled anyone out just yet."

Anne swallowed hard as she watched Frederick laugh and Miss Ryder blush again. They seemed familiar and clearly enjoyed each other's company. She had nurtured a small hope that he would remain constant, but it had been foolish to do so. He had never written to her in the last eight years or sought her out, and had come to Bath to find a wife. The pain she felt upon seeing him bestow his charm, wit, and smiles on another woman remained with her long after she looked away.

Anne took comfort that Frederick's relationship with Miss Ryder was not serious, but with all he had to recommend himself, it was only a matter of time before he attached himself to her or someone else.

~~OOO~~

After supper, Anne danced with Colonel Miller, a man of about five-and-thirty who, though his face was not handsome, had a sensible countenance and very gentlemanly manners. After his civil and common inquiries about her, Anne asked the same questions to him.

"I am in Bath for the winter, Miss Elliot. My aunt, uncle and cousin are here as well, but I am staying by myself at the White Hart. I grew up in Devonshire on my father's estate, and I have one older brother and two younger sisters, all of whom are married."

Colonel Miller was an excellent dancer and his easy manners made the half hour pass quite enjoyably. For the rest of the set, they spoke of music, and Anne was surprised to learn that he knew how to play the piano.

"My knowledge of the instrument is poor at best, but with two sisters, I managed to learn a little," he explained.

When the dancing was over, he walked her back to Mrs. Smith and bowed gracefully.

"Thank you for the dances, Miss Elliot. I hope I shall have the honour of your hand another evening."

Anne could not help blushing at the compliment. Though she had no interest in a suitor, the attention was flattering and she admitted that she enjoyed the colonel's company tonight.

~~OOO~~

Frederick also saw Anne that evening as she danced with a different gentleman towards the end of the ball. Before tonight, he had secretly begun to believe she already left Bath. But while he had gone to the theatre the past Tuesday, she and Lady Russell went on Saturdays; and while Anne attended the concert on Wednesday, Frederick accepted an invitation to a private party. Even tonight, though he danced with almost as many partners as Anne, they were continually in different sets, but he happened to stand out a set and that was when he saw her.

A part of him had hoped that if they did meet, he would find her wretchedly altered, but he could not say so tonight. Bathed in candlelight with her white gown setting off her dark hair, she looked as radiant and beautiful as ever. Her complexion glowed and her eyes were animated by the exertion of dancing. He was reminded of their first dance at her father's estate. They had been introduced previously, and that night he had summoned the courage to ask her to dance. By the end of the evening, he could think of nothing else but her.

Anne smiled at her partner and placed her hand in his as they made a turn. Frederick's jaw tightened and an odd sensation spread through him. He knew well the emotions of anger, resentment, and despair over a woman, but not jealousy. Anne had been the only woman he had ever loved, and she had loved him completely in return. He never had a reason to be jealous. Until now. When Frederick saw the unknown gentleman cast an admiring glance at Anne, he felt the sudden urge to drag the man out of the building and accost him.

"Do you know that young lady?" Sophia came up next to him.

Frederick tore his eyes away from Anne and tried to shrug indifferently. He had moved on and so, apparently, had she. "Only a little, and it was a very long time ago. It is of no consequence now."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	6. Chapter 6

However much she wanted to, Lady Russell did not press Anne for details about the ball. Instead, she made enquiries from friends and over the next few days, heard with much satisfaction that Anne had been greatly admired at the ball, danced every set, and especially caught the eye of Colonel Miller, a very respectable gentleman with a fortune of thirty thousand pounds.

Her pleasure increased when she and Anne received two callers at Gay Street one morning - Mrs. Smith and Colonel Miller. She regarded the colonel approvingly as he entered the room in well-tailored clothes, with a dark blue tailcoat setting off his blue eyes. Knowing the call would only last a quarter of an hour, Lady Russell quickly launched into a series of questions about his upbringing and circumstances.

She discovered that his mother died five years ago, one of his sisters was married to a neighbouring landowner in Dorsetshire and the other to a rector.

"Very nice," Lady Russell murmured. "And what are your plans after you leave Bath? Will you settle in Dorsetshire?"

Colonel Miller glanced at Anne before answering, "I have not firmly settled my plans yet. I am open to most of England, except the far north. It is too cold and too far from the rest of my family."

"How do you find Somersetshire?"

"It is a beautiful country. I am enjoying my time here very much." Here he stole another glance at Anne.

"I am pleased to hear it," Lady Russell replied. "Anne and I live about fifty miles south in Kellynch, a small village near Crewkherne."

"Miss Elliot mentioned that to me at the ball. I hope to have a chance to visit one day."

"Kellynch is quite lovely in the spring, with all the flowers, trees and plants in bloom," Lady Russell said. "Perhaps you might see it then."

Colonel Miller and Lady Russell shared a smile.

A quarter of an hour passed and Colonel Miller, with true military alertness, noticed the time and stood up to take his leave. Once he and Mrs. Smith were gone, Lady Russell remarked, "Colonel Miller is sensible, well-mannered, and everything a gentleman ought to be."

"Yes, he seems agreeable," Anne replied indifferently. She refrained from saying more, though she knew of a time when Lady Russell would have asked yet for something more, such as a title or large estate.

"He certainly has his sights set on you."

"But we have only just met, and only danced one set together. I gave him no encouragement and there were many other ladies at the ball who I am sure would be more desirable."

"Perhaps he has a natural penetration that allows him to easily discern a person's character. It is to his credit that he has singled you out so quickly."

"Lady Russell, I only went to the ball as a favour to Mrs. Smith. I am not looking for a husband."

"Nor should you be," Lady Russell said quickly, not wanting to dissuade Anne by pushing too much. She would need to proceed carefully for now, even though she had an anxiety which bordered on hopelessness for Anne's being tempted, by some man of talents and independence, to marry one day.

"And yet," Lady Russell added, "what harm can come from being better acquainted with him? You should not dismiss him too easily. Good acquaintances of any kind are well worth keeping."

~~OOO~~

Anne had not told Lady Russell about Frederick's presence in Bath. Though she knew not her godmother's opinion now, Lady Russell had not approved of the engagement eight years ago. The objections were many, the greatest being Frederick's lack of fortune, lack of connexions, and the uncertainty of his profession. Time must have softened these grievances, however, as he was now a decorated post-captain with a handsome fortune. Less changeable was his character, which Lady Russell had deemed too fearless, headstrong, and altogether dangerous. Anne saw no reason why those opinions would have improved, even after all these years.

Anne simply hoped Lady Russell and Frederick's paths would not cross, for no renewal of acquaintance could do any good. She had not seen Frederick since the ball, but as Providence would have it, on Sunday the weather turned mild; she and Lady Russell finally took their walk in Sydney Gardens after morning service, and that was when she saw him again.

He walked in a different area, with a small group of men and women and a young girl chattering away on his arm. Their paths would not intersect, and Anne took the opportunity to study his tall frame and handsome features. He seemed pensive, with only the occasional, distracted nod at his companion who seemed happy to carry the entire conversation for the both of them.

Anne was still looking when he happened to glance in her direction. Their eyes met and Anne's cheeks flushed. His first reaction was surprise, but then his eyes grew cold. He gave a slight nod; no continued observance attended it. Instead, he turned his back and steered his companion toward a split in the path that led in the direction away from her.

Anne's cheeks reddened further in deep, silent mortification. After all this time, he had not forgiven her; he still condemned her for the past, and considered it with high and unjust resentment. Yet she soon began to rejoice in the encounter. No longer did she have to wonder in suspense about his opinion of her, and consequently she must be happier for it.

She turned to Lady Russell to see if she had perceived him. Anne was perfectly conscious of Lady Russell's eyes being turned exactly in the direction for him - of her being, in short, intently observing him. But when Lady Russell drew back her head, she only said,

"The gardens are very busy today, are they not?"

Anne sighed in relief. She hoped she would not see Frederick again, but it seemed near impossible that after encountering him twice in one week, she could pass another month without it happening at least one more time.

~~OOO~~

Aside from her encounters with Frederick, Anne's time in Bath had been quite pleasant so far. Riding out daily in Lady Russell's carriage was certainly more enjoyable than being trapped within the grounds of Kellynch Hall, and Anne frequently visited with Mrs. Smith, who made her smile and laugh as she related all the entertaining Bath news.

On Tuesday, near two o'clock, even more welcome company arrived. Anne was busy with needlework and Lady Russell with a book when the footman announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Musgrove, Miss Musgrove."

Anne had no idea that the Musgroves would be coming to Bath, but Mary was a poor correspondent and had not sent any letters. Lady Russell graciously received her visitors and inquired about their plans in Bath.

"Louisa is engaged to be married!" Mrs. Musgrove exclaimed. "Can you believe it? Both of my eldest girls engaged within two months of each other, and Louisa after only a short acquaintance!"

From Lady Russell's expression, Anne knew she could not believe how two Miss Musgroves managed to secure husbands in such a short amount of time. Anne enquired after the gentleman and Louisa launched into an account of how she met Captain James Benwick, a recently made commander in the Royal Navy.

"I understand these are bad times for getting on, but that is no matter," Mrs. Musgrove said. "Louisa likes him very much, and he is an excellent, good-hearted gentleman, and the happiness of my children is more important than social ambitions."

For a brief moment, Anne felt envious of Louisa. Frederick had just been made commander when she first met him, and though she understood her family's position was higher than the Musgroves, she often thought she had been asked to sacrifice too much in the name of duty.

"When is the wedding?" She asked politely.

"We plan to marry next month at Uppercross Church, after you and Lady Russell have returned to Kellynch," Louisa said.

"With such a short engagement," Mrs. Musgrove continued, "we decided to come to Bath for Louisa's wedding clothes, as the choices are better and we can get them faster. I also have some old friends whom I want to see."

"Anne, I was hoping you would have time to come shopping with me and mamma while we are in town," Louisa said. "You were so indispensable when you helped Henrietta last month."

"Of course," Anne replied, always glad to be of use. "I shall be happy to assist with whatever you need."

~~OOO~~

The following day, Anne was returning the call to the Musgroves when Colonel Miller called at Rivers Street again. This time, he brought his uncle and aunt, who extended an invitation for a dinner party they were hosting in nine days' time.

"I can answer for Miss Elliot," Lady Russell replied happily. "We have no fixed engagements and will be delighted to attend."

When Anne returned to the house, Lady Russell told her of the visit and how Colonel Miller enquired after her particularly. "I may thank you, Anne, for the invitation. I am not so naive as to believe they seek my presence so much as yours."

Anne disclaimed all right to the compliment, and Lady Russell decided Anne simply needed more time to accustom herself to the idea of courtship again. After all, Anne had not had a serious suitor since five years earlier, when she unwisely refused Charles Musgrove's offer of marriage and he married her sister instead. Lady Russell hoped Anne had learned to think differently by now, and that she would see Anne and Colonel Miller joined in holy matrimony at Kellynch church in the course of the following autumn.

~~OOO~~

Anne had not expected to see Colonel Miller again until the dinner party, but on Saturday, she and Lady Russell returned to the theatre to watch _Distressed Mother_ , where after the second act Colonel Miller stopped by their box. He stayed for a quarter hour with Anne exchanging spirited yet similar opinions on the strength of Mr. McCready's tragic performance before rejoining his friends in a different box.

He appeared again on Sunday at church accompanying Mrs. Smith and a few others, though they sat in a different area. Afterwards, however, he and Mrs. Smith joined Anne and Lady Russell for a walk in the park, and when the path narrowed to admit only two, he somehow ended up by Anne's side. They spoke briefly of poetry and discovered a mutual preference for Mr. Scott over Lord Byron.

When he found Anne and Lady Russell after the first act of Wednesday's concert, Anne finally remarked to her godmother at the end of the evening, "How strange that we have seen so much of Colonel Miller in these few days! We have not met any other acquaintances so many times in such a short period." Lady Russell smiled and agreed, but something in that smile made Anne think that perhaps the encounters were not by accident at all.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

Author's note: _Distressed Mother_ played at the Theatre Royal on Saturday, January 7, 1815 and featured William McCready in the main role of Orestes. In this story's timeline, the theatre date is one week later (January 14, 1815) but I couldn't find a playbill for that date so I borrowed historical details from the earlier date instead.


	7. Chapter 7

Frederick had not seen Anne in almost a fortnight and was glad for it. The memory of her dancing with another gentleman at the ball tormented him every time he closed his eyes at night. He ought to have been more cordial towards her at Sydney Gardens, but seeing her again, and in the company of the very woman who influenced her long ago, had overwhelmed him; in that moment, he acted as he felt. He did not want to consider how a third encounter might go, and in hopes of avoiding her altogether, decided to favour private parties over the theatre and concert performances. He also made excuses to skip a few balls but went to others, as Sophia would grow suspicious if he stopped altogether, but thankfully Anne had not been at any of them.

One morning, he and the Crofts returned from a visit to the pump room and discovered they had missed a new visitor while they were out - Captain Benwick. He was staying at a nearby inn, so they made the short walk to call on him.

"My sweet Louisa wrote that she would be in Bath and I had to follow her," Captain Benwick explained when they arrived. "Of course, your being here was an inducement as well."

Captain Benwick looked remarkably well; he was less thin in person and in his cheeks since September, and had a healthy complexion which Frederick noted.

"Thank you, Captain Wentworth. I do believe Lyme agrees with me."

"And love as well," Admiral Croft added with a laugh.

"Yes, that too." Captain Benwick smiled. "I have decided to organise a dinner party for Monday evening so that I may introduce you to Louisa. It will be a small gathering - just us, her family, and some close friends. I hope you can all attend."

"Absolutely," Sophia replied. "We have a subscription to the dress balls on Monday evenings, but I shall see if we can transfer our tickets to friends."

Captain Benwick's eyes brightened. "It has been so long since I have attended a ball. I would love to stand up with Louisa and cannot imagine she or her parents would object to the idea. Perhaps I might accompany you to the ball instead and move the dinner party to Tuesday?"

Sophia, Admiral Croft, and Frederick agreed to the new arrangements. They were then invited to stay for dinner at the inn but had a party to attend that evening, so they made plans to see Captain Benwick again the following day.

~~OOO~~

A couple of hours later, Anne and Lady Russell rode in the carriage to Colonel Miller's uncle's house. The ride was a silent one, for Lady Russell was feeling rather anxious and vexed. The two women had vehemently disagreed on Anne's dress for the evening. Lady Russell wanted Anne to look the part of a wealthy baronet's daughter, so she had instructed her maid to put a white ostrich feather in Anne's hair and dress her in a green satin gown trimmed with lace. Anne, however, insisted on pearls in her hair and a simple blue muslin gown. In the end, Anne left nothing for advice to do, and Lady Russell quietly fretted over whether her god daughter looked well enough to keep Colonel Miller's interest.

When they entered the drawing room, however, Colonel Miller immediately stepped forward to greet them with his uncle and aunt, Admiral and Mrs. Watson. On his arm was a young woman whom Anne recognised - he introduced her as his cousin, Miss Ryder. It turned out that Mrs. Watson had two sisters; one was Colonel Miller's mother and the other was Miss Ryder's mother. As for Miss Ryder, a very few minutes of acquaintance convinced Anne that she was perfectly amiable, with good sense and unassuming manners.

Lady Russell was entirely unaware of the significance of Miss Ryder's presence, but Anne was not. When more guests arrived, Anne saw Frederick enter the room, accompanied by an older man and woman. She had the advantage of preparation and could meet his gaze with some measure of calmness, but he was obviously struck and confused by the sight of her. The woman next to him also saw Anne and said something to Frederick. He paled, she seemed rather insistent, and to Anne's astonishment, they walked straight toward her.

"Good evening Lady Russell, Miss Elliot," Frederick said with a curt bow. He looked as if he wished to be anywhere but there.

Introductions were made and Anne recognised the names of Frederick's companions, the Crofts. He had told her about both of them in the year six, and Anne had followed Admiral Croft's career in the Royal Navy.

Sophia turned to Anne. "Frederick mentioned he made your acquaintance a long time ago." She had a warm, friendly smile that would have put Anne at ease, were it not obvious that Frederick was uncomfortable with the exchange.

"Yes, Mrs. Croft. We met when Mr. Wentworth was the curate at Monkford, which is near my home."

"Oh! That was some time ago indeed. Edward left Monkford in the year seven, and Frederick had not visited him since the year six, I believe. It was in the year six that you stayed with Edward, was it not, Frederick?"

He gave a terse nod. Sophia turned back to Anne. "I understand you were only slightly acquainted?"

The question caught Anne by surprise. She did not expect Frederick to reveal their whole history to his sister, but had it been necessary for him to alter it so greatly as to claim only a slight acquaintance with her? She struggled to answer and Lady Russell opened her mouth to speak, but at that moment, dinner was announced.

~~OOO~~

Mrs. Watson had carefully arranged the seating at the dinner table, giving Lady Russell the place of honour next to Admiral Watson. Frederick sat nearby next to Miss Ryder, while Anne sat next to Colonel Miller at Mrs. Watson's end of the table.

Colonel Miller was a solicitous dining partner, offering Anne all the dishes at the table and summoning the footman if they were out of reach. Their conversation centered around his experiences in St. Vincent, Trinidad, and Gibraltar. Anne spoke knowledgeably about the war but was often distracted; she worried about Lady Russell and Frederick sitting so close to each other. _He_ seemed unmoved but _she_ looked very disconcerted, especially as Admiral Watson continually drew Frederick into their conversation about the navy. Once, Lady Russell almost knocked over her wine glass, and another time she dropped her napkin, which an alert footman quickly replaced.

After dinner, the ladies moved back to the drawing room. Anne wondered if Lady Russell might speak of Frederick, but Sophia immediately sought out their company again. Hoping to avoid more questions like the ones before dinner, Anne quickly asked her about her travels in the navy; Sophia was so eager to discuss the subject that she did not mention her brother again.

When the men reappeared, Sophia went to Admiral Croft and the card tables were brought out. Mrs. Watson began forming groups of two men and two women for each table. She placed Miss Ryder with two new gentlemen.

"I believe Admiral and Mrs. Watson are trying to promote matches for their niece and nephew," Lady Russell observed quietly to Anne. "But Colonel Miller's choice is clear, so they are focusing their efforts on Miss Ryder."

Anne blushed at the intimation of Colonel Miller's interest in her and decided she would spend the remainder of the party with Lady Russell, as she was not a card player. To her dismay, however, Colonel Miller soon approached them.

"Miss Elliot, will you join me for a game of whist?" He asked with a smile.

She was about to politely decline when Lady Russell said, "Miss Elliot does not often play cards, but she would be delighted to join you tonight, Colonel Miller."

Anne did not appreciate Lady Russell's officiousness but did not want to make a scene. She reluctantly allowed Colonel Miller to lead her across the room, where she saw Frederick at a corner table with a young lady next to him and two empty seats. She considered it a most unlucky perverseness when Colonel Miller steered her to that very table. Anne was introduced to the young woman, Miss Stanley, who laughed and giggled at nothing in particular, and then she took the seat across from Frederick. They would be partners for the first rubber.

As Colonel Miller began dealing the cards, Frederick said stiffly, "I did not know you were a card player, Miss Elliot."

Determined not to be affected by his cold civility, she replied evenly, "I play on occasion, Captain Wentworth."

"Miss Elliot is an excellent dance partner," Colonel Miller said. "I have no doubt she shall be an equally excellent whist partner."

Frederick shifted in his chair. "And how about you, Miss Stanley? Do you enjoy playing cards?"

"Oh! Yes, I do, though I prefer lottery tickets. I love collecting fish. Do you play lottery tickets, Captain Wentworth?"

"Sometimes," he replied, but Anne knew he found no pleasure in simple games that required no strategy.

The game began and Anne and Frederick quickly won tricks while Colonel Miller, who was a strong player, struggled to compensate for Miss Stanley's poor playing. After Anne and Frederick easily won the first rubber, the gentlemen changed seats and Anne partnered with Colonel Miller. In the first five tricks, they won three while Frederick and Miss Stanley won two.

"Miss Elliot," Colonel Miller said, "for someone who does not often play cards, you play remarkably well. What is your secret?"

"Thank you, but I have no secret. I simply remember which cards have been played and by watching each trick, I can guess what cards each person has remaining."

He nodded. "Intelligent and beautiful. A capital combination."

Anne flushed and Frederick frowned. Colonel Miller led the next trick with a club and the gentlemen grew quiet, both having a natural competitive spirit. Frederick and Anne followed with clubs, with Colonel Miller's card the highest, and then Miss Stanley played a ten of diamonds. Frederick let out a small puff of air.

Colonel Miller moved to collect the cards when Miss Stanley said, "I believe Captain Wentworth and I won that trick, did we not?"

She smiled charmingly at Frederick who answered, "I am afraid not, Miss Stanley."

"What were trumps again?"

"Hearts."

"Oh, dear me! How silly I am. Confusing diamonds for hearts! Though they are the same colour, so it is easy to mix them up."

"Indeed," Colonel Miller said graciously, "it is a common occurrence."

"No wonder ladies prefer dancing at balls while the gentlemen retire to the card room," Miss Stanley said with a giggle. "Whist is more suited for a man's mind. Would you not agree, Miss Elliot?"

Anne inclined her head in apparent agreement.

"And yet," Frederick suddenly said, "Miss Elliot is a better whist player than most men of my acquaintance."

"She certainly is," Colonel Miller said, looking at Anne with unabashed admiration. "Miss Elliot, you continually surprise me."

Frederick cleared his threat loudly. "Colonel, I believe it is your turn to lead again."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	8. Chapter 8

Frederick peered into the shaving glass and slowly pulled the sharp razor across his skin as he considered the events of the previous evening. He was not one to follow gossip, so the dinner party had been full of surprises. First was Anne and Lady Russell's unexpected presence. The awkwardness of introducing his sister to them, and the discomfort of sitting so close to Anne at the card table, were not experiences he wanted to repeat. Also unpleasant was Lady Russell's obvious shock and displeasure at seeing him. She had looked at him throughout dinner as if he had been brought back from the dead. It not only showed that Anne had not told her about his presence in Bath, but also that, despite all his successes, Lady Russell's opinion of him remained unchanged.

Even more unexpected was Colonel Miller's attentions to Anne. To discover that they had danced together and see the colonel so familiar with her… Frederick had become acquainted with him through Miss Ryder and had not seen him display such interest in a woman. From the praise, spoken with such serious warmth, to the way looked at Anne, it was evident that he admired her exceedingly. She could not be insensible to it.

 _How long have they been acquainted?_

Frederick winced; he had turned the razor too quickly and cut his skin. He quickly grabbed a handkerchief and pressed it against the wound. He could not remember the last time he carelessly cut himself, having been accustomed to shaving himself from years at sea. The distraction proved welcome, however, as it took his mind off the dinner party.

Once the bleeding stopped, Frederick finished shaving, dressed for the day, and went downstairs. Though he had successfully brushed aside thoughts of Anne, he was not the only one with her on his mind that morning. At the breakfast table, Sophia remarked, "Miss Elliot made quite an impression on me last night. We spoke after dinner and her knowledge of the navy was quite impressive."

Admiral Croft nodded. "A young woman who reads newspapers! And here I thought Sophy was the only one. Miss Elliot is quite accomplished, and I heard she is the daughter of a baronet, no less."

"She could speak of the Trafalgar action and East Indies, and seemed particularly knowledgeable about the West Indies," Sophia said. "It is a shame you were not better acquainted with her before, Frederick. I may have only just met her, but I believe she would suit you quite well - perhaps better than any woman you have met in Bath so far."

Frederick stared into his cup of coffee. His sister's words only served to reopen old wounds, to remind him of that time when there could have been no two hearts so open, no tastes so similar, no feelings so in unison. He felt his anger at the injustice of it all rising.

"I am surprised she is still single," Admiral Croft said.

"As am I," Sophia agreed. She turned to Frederick and added, "But that is in _your_ favour. I believe we should improve our acquaintance with both her and Lady Russell. Shall we call on them later today?"

It was impossible for Frederick to enter on such a subject. He refused to discuss his painful history and he would _never_ , under any circumstances, call on Lady Russell.

"No, Sophia. I have no desire to further my acquaintance with either of them," he said decidedly, and he hoped she would never mention their names again.

~~OOO~~

Later that morning, Anne made her regular visit to Mrs. Smith, who eagerly requested an account of the party.

"Do you not already know all about it?" Anne asked with a laugh.

Mrs. Smith smiled. "I have heard a little, but should like to know more from you."

Anne briefly told her friend about dinner and her favourable impressions of Admiral Watson, Mrs. Watson, and Miss Ryder.

"I am not surprised that Mrs. Watson seated you next to Colonel Miller for dinner," Mrs. Smith said. "He is quite taken with you, you know."

"I wish he were not. I have done nothing to encourage him and do not wish to disappoint him."

"Soldiers need no encouragement. If they meet a woman worth winning, they will bravely move forward despite all obstacles. And what is your objection to Colonel Miller? Do you think him too old?"

"Of course not."

"I am glad to hear it. Some younger ladies find him the wrong side of five-and-thirty, but I think his age a benefit rather than a hindrance. Is his fortune too small?"

"Not at all. I have no objection to him; he is sensible, good-humoured, and lively. He deserves a woman who will love him with all her heart."

"And that is not you," Mrs. Smith concluded. "You have not been acquainted long. Do you not think your feelings for him might change?"

Anne shook her head but offered no further explanation. Colonel Miller's admiration was flattering. To be noticed and desired as a woman was something she had not experienced in many years, and there was much to regret. How she might have felt had there been no Frederick was not worth enquiry; for there was Frederick, and though he would never renew his addresses, her affection was still his forever.

After a silent moment, Mrs. Smith turned the subject. "Tell me what Mrs. Watson served at dinner. She started with white soup, I suppose."

"Yes, it was very delicious."

"And did she offer lamb? Admiral Watson loves to eat lamb."

"Yes, she did."

They went through the dishes for each course and then Mrs. Smith asked what they did after dinner. Anne told her about the card tables and after some additional pressing, mentioned who sat at her table.

"Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Watson are old friends. They once hoped for a match between Miss Stanley and Colonel Miller, but Miss Stanley is rather uninformed and ignorant," Mrs. Smith said. "She does, however, have a fortune of eight thousand pounds. Men of sense may not want silly wives, but there are enough men without sense who are happy to pursue her. What of Captain Wentworth?"

"What of him?" Anne asked cautiously.

Before she could wonder what Mrs. Smith had already heard, her friend replied, "I understand the two of you are previously acquainted?"

"Yes." Anne's cheeks grew warm as she felt the mortification all over again at his claim of a _slight_ acquaintance and, aside from one moment of praise, his general coldness towards her.

"But why did you not mention it when we saw him at the fancy ball?"

"It had been a great while since we last met. I suppose I did not think it important." Anne endeavoured to sound and look composed. She probably should have mentioned her acquaintance with Frederick, but at the time had been too shocked by the sight of him and Miss Ryder to think of it.

"You are right, it is not important," Mrs. Smith agreed. She asked a few more questions about the party and then said, "We still have a second ball to attend together, Miss Elliot. Might you be free on Monday evening for the dress ball?"

~~OOO~~

Mrs. Musgrove and Louisa had made arrangements to bring Anne with them to the shops later that same day. At the appointed time, they arrived at Rivers Street and called inside for a few minutes.

"I am to extend an invitation to you both for a dinner party on Tuesday night," Louisa said to Anne and Lady Russell. "My dear James has come to town and is hosting a small party with a few of his naval acquaintances. I hope you shall both be able to attend."

Lady Russell and Anne answered that they would be very happy to meet Captain Benwick. Anne then stepped into the Musgroves' carriage and they travelled the short distance to Milsom Street. The trio had already shopped together the week before, but only made it to a few shoe stores and milliner's shops as Louisa was fraught with indecision. Today, they ambitiously hoped to see linen-drapers, haberdashers, and dressmakers.

"Oh, there are so many choices," Louisa fretted at the first store. "The muslin alone is difficult to decide. Spotted or sprigged? Checked or striped?"

Mrs. Musgrove held up a length of embroidered white muslin. "This one is so lovely! It is too bad we cannot have it made into a dress in time for Monday's ball."

"You are going to a ball on Monday?" Anne asked.

"Yes! James is going with some friends. I believe he said it will be a dress ball," Louisa replied.

"Then I shall be there as well with my friend, Mrs. Smith."

"Indeed? I did not think you would be one for balls, but I am glad to hear it. I shall not be half so nervous if you are there, Anne. I only wish I had a new gown, but must settle for one that I brought from Uppercross."

"You could choose any dress and Captain Benwick would think you the most beautiful woman in the room," Anne reassured her.

"Perhaps we can purchase some satin ribbon to trim one of your dresses," Mrs. Musgrove suggested. "Let us go look for that when we are done here."

Several hours later, they had chosen several yards of cambric, calico, muslin, and silk for dresses, but Louisa had not yet decided on a ribbon for the ball. The three women agreed to resume their shopping on Monday.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:** Thank you for the reviews! Things will pick up quickly in Chapter 9.

Hi NVMF! The historical details don't really spark ideas for me… I mainly try to research things because I don't like making stuff up. I did start reading a book of Jane Austen's letters about six months ago. I never finished but found a lot of info and may use some in a future story. I borrowed a few ideas and phrases from her letters for this story, too.


	9. Chapter 9

_January 23, 1815_

 _My dear brother,_

 _We have been quite merry and busy since I wrote last. In the past week alone, we have dined with the Williamses, attended the fancy ball, and dined with the Watsons. On Friday, to our great surprise, Captain Benwick arrived from Lyme; we visited him straight away and spent most of Saturday together, including a card party at Captain Bridgen's house. Tonight, we will go with Captain Benwick to the dress ball. I cannot imagine a more pleasant time than what has passed so far in Bath._

Sitting at the writing desk in the drawing room, Frederick stared at the falsehoods he had just written. The last few days had been neither merry nor pleasant. He had endured countless boring conversations with young ladies asking his opinions on the sleeve lengths of gowns, whether he preferred bonnets decorated with fruit or flowers, and if he thought purple or yellow muslin was better for this season. These same women often dressed ridiculously in hopes of gaining his attention; he certainly noticed them, with feathers growing out their heads and excessive amounts of jewelry adorning them, but not in the way they wanted.

Since the Watsons' party, thoughts of Anne had invaded his mind at every turn. He had gone to the circulating library with Benwick on Saturday and seen a newly published volume of poetry, and wondered if Anne had read it and what she thought of it. Several times, his heart leapt as he saw a young woman on the street and thought it might be her. At Captain Bridgen's party, he missed her presence and skillful playing at his whist table. He also found himself comparing every woman to her. _She_ knew how to dress handsomely and hold an interesting conversation. Nor did she boast about her father's title or her fortune, while other ladies with far less seemed to mention their connexions at every turn. And there was yet something more about her…

The footman entered and announced a visitor for Sophia, who had been quietly reading the newspaper at a table. Frederick did not wish to hear the latest Bath gossip, but neither did he wish to leave his position at the desk. He returned to his letter as Sophia and her guest sat down near the fireplace.

"My dear Sophia, I discovered the most interesting news this morning," the friend said excitedly.

"Oh Sarah! You always manage to hear things before me."

"Indeed. I shall have to increase my maid's wages," Sarah said with a laugh.

"Well? Please do not keep me in suspense!"

"Mrs. Watson will soon celebrate an engagement in her family."

"Indeed?" Sophia asked. "Miss Ryder certainly has many admirers. Do you know which gentleman plans to offer for her, and if she returns his affections?"

"It is not Mrs. Watson's niece of whom I speak, though she shall not be far behind."

"Then you must mean Colonel Miller."

Frederick's pen ceased to move.

"Yes, and shall I increase your anticipation by asking you to guess the lucky lady?"

"I can name several women who would be very happy to receive his addresses, but after Mrs. Watson's party on Friday, I would say his choice is Miss Elliot."

"You have always been a good observer of human nature, Sophia. You are correct. He plans to offer for Miss Elliot, and he shall do so very soon."

"She is an excellent choice, and I have heard that her friend, Lady Russell, is quite keen on the match."

Frederick's pen slipped out of his hand and fell to the ground. Sophia and her friend looked over as he hastily recovered it.

"They do seem well suited for each other, but I must admit I am surprised," Sarah said. "From what I understand, they have been acquainted for just over a fortnight. Can one really know a person after only a fortnight?"

"It does not surprise me. Admiral Croft and I came to an understanding in almost the same amount of time and look how happy we are. Sailors and soldiers cannot afford long courtships in time of war, and habits do not change easily with the peace. Better a man knows what he wants and goes after it quickly, I say, than sit on the sides dawdling about aimlessly."

Frederick was scrambling to finish his letter when he felt Sophia's disapproving eyes on him. After throwing a great deal more sand than necessary to dry the ink and carelessly folding and sealing the paper, he muttered a quick goodbye and exited the room.

~~OOO~~

Frederick felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. Colonel Miller was planning to propose to Anne! He never doubted that she would be loved and sought by others, and had witnessed firsthand the colonel's interest in her, so why should he be surprised? Surely he was not so uncharitable as to wish her to remain unmarried forever.

Seeking some clarity, he deposited the letter onto the silver tray by the door, took his great coat, hat, and gloves, and went out for a walk. He had not gone far, only to the corner of George Street, when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see an acquaintance, Captain Carr, with a small group of men and women.

"We are heading to Molland's. Come join us," Captain Carr said in his usual loud voice.

"Thank you, but not today," Frederick replied.

"Pockets feeling empty after all those losses at Captain Bridgen's, eh?" Captain Carr said with a laugh. The gaudily dressed woman on his arm tittered.

Frederick was too gentlemanly to point out in front of Captain Carr's friends that he usually beat him at whist, and likely would have done the same on Saturday had he not been paired with deficient partners. Captain Carr persisted in his invitation and Frederick finally relented, if only to silence his obnoxious fellow officer. It was crowded in Molland's but the gentlemen managed to find seats for all the ladies. As Frederick stood behind the chairs, he was suddenly aware of the women in his group speaking about "Miss Elliot".

"But do you think her father will approve of the match?"

"What does it matter? Miss Elliot is of age and does not need Sir Walter's permission."

"Yes, but I understand she is very proper and always does her duty. I do not believe a woman like that would go against her father, or Lady Russell, if they opposed the union."

"Luckily for Colonel Miller, Lady Russell does approve. But I suppose you are right. If Sir Walter withholds his consent, Colonel Miller shall have to be disappointed. Some women might be willing to give up their family for a man, but Miss Elliot's gentle temper and strong sense of duty would not allow it."

"I am sure I could not do it. And it would be very selfish of a man to _expect_ a woman to do so. Are we not told from infancy that should we go against our parents, nothing good will come of it? That we ought not be 'guilty of violating a maxim not only consecrated by society, but likewise confirmed by the voice of heaven'?"

Frederick felt the application of the words to himself. He had never considered his engagement to Anne from her perspective. When she relinquished him, he had been too angry to try to understand her or do her justice, and had remained that way for the last eight years. Had he judged her too harshly? He would have to wait until he was alone to reflect on it, as he was drawn into a conversation with Captain Carr and the other men for the remainder of their time at Molland's.

About an hour later, he made his goodbyes and turned back up Milsom Street, intending to stop at the bookstore, when he saw Anne smiling as she exited a haberdasher's shop with two other women. He could not see the women's faces but knew Lady Russell was not among them, for one was too large and the other too young. He was, however, close enough to overhear their conversation as they turned in the opposite direction.

"Oh, Anne!" The younger woman exclaimed as she held a small package. "I love this green satin ribbon. And the lace you chose will be perfect for the wedding."

Frederick stopped still on the pavement. He could hardly believe what he had heard.

 _The lace you chose will be perfect for the wedding._

It could not be possible. Had Colonel Miller already proposed to Anne earlier that morning? Had she accepted him and started shopping for the wedding? Everything was happening so quickly, yet he had no other explanation for the scene he had just witnessed. He heard Anne laughing happily as she walked away from him.

 _This cannot be happening! She cannot be engaged to Colonel Miller! She cannot! Because…_

In that moment, the truth finally revealed itself. Anne may have almost broken his heart, but he still loved none but her. He had tried to forget her, and believed it to be done, but she had never been supplanted in his heart.

He felt dizzy and short of breath. He needed to get back to Gay Street. In his haste, he almost knocked over several gentlemen on the street.

"What the devil?" Someone shouted after him.

Upon entering the house, he immediately went up the stairs and shut the door to his bedchamber. Tugging off his suffocating cravat, he cast it to the ground and paced the room.

 _Good God! How could I have been so blind to my heart's desire?_

He had told himself he was indifferent to her, but he was certainly not indifferent when he saw her dance at the ball or watched Colonel Miller pay his attentions to her. He had been the very opposite of indifferent. How could he have failed to realise it? Only now did he understand himself, and it was too late.

Frederick knew how he ought to react to the news. He had only to think of Anne, who always conducted herself with propriety and grace. Were their situations reversed - if she still loved him while he married another - how would she behave? She would show a great forbearance, and strive to be composed and just. She would accept his choice and inure herself to the situation without complaint. But Frederick was not Anne, and for him, the claims of passion often superseded the claims of propriety.

He felt an intense jealousy towards Colonel Miller. His mind contemplated the many ways the wedding might never take place, but he quickly stopped those unkind thoughts. He blamed Lady Russell. How could she have been so against him, only to now decide that a man of similar upbringing and circumstances was acceptable? He even felt anger at Anne, who once said she would always remain true to him.

These thoughts provided some temporary satisfaction for half an hour, but Frederick knew they would not truly pacify the grief in his heart. Deep down, he knew that neither Colonel Miller, nor Lady Russell, nor Anne were at fault. He had missed his chance - no, he had _allowed_ his chance to pass him by, time and time again. He could have written to Anne and renewed his addresses at any point over the past eight years, yet he had not. He spent the last month in Bath ignoring her presence and acquainting himself with new women instead. Given his behaviour, was it any surprise she had moved on? He could have asked her to dance at the ball, conversed with her at the dinner party, or laid down his pride and called on her and Lady Russell with Sophia, but he had refused to do any of those things. And in that time, Colonel Miller had come into Anne's life and taken what he most desired.

Frederick sat on the bed and sunk his head into his hands as the harsh reality hit him. He had been unjust to Anne. He had allowed pride, folly, and the madness of resentment keep him from trying to regain her when thrown in his way. And in the end, he had no one to blame for his unhappy situation except himself.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:** The quote "guilty of violating a maxim not only consecrated by society, but likewise confirmed by the voice of heaven" is borrowed (not exactly word for word) from Thomas Broadhurst's _Advice to young ladies on the improvement of the mind, and the conduct of life._


	10. Chapter 10

Frederick followed the Crofts and Captain Benwick through the noisy ballroom which resonated with the sounds of a lively country dance. He was in no mood attend a festive ball, but had already promised Benwick and would not disappoint him. At least Anne would not make an appearance. He had not seen her at any balls since the one over a fortnight ago, and she would likely be at a private dinner tonight to celebrate her engagement.

When they found Mrs. Musgrove and Louisa, Frederick tried his best to smile as Captain Benwick made the introductions. He politely requested a set from Louisa, who happily accepted, and another from Mrs. Musgrove, who was also delighted but did not mean to dance tonight. They then began conversing about the navy and the Musgroves' village of Uppercross, which sounded quite familiar to Frederick but he could not remember why.

"My sister-in-law is here tonight," Louisa said. "Her sister is married to my brother. I did not think you would make her acquaintance till tomorrow's dinner, for she had quite given up dancing, but you can see her there now, making her way to the bottom of the set with her partner. I shall introduce you when she is done."

Frederick turned to look and saw none other than Anne, proceeding down the middle of the line with Colonel Miller! His entire being filled with dread. Surely Miss Musgrove meant someone else! Then he recollected that Uppercross neighboured Kellynch, and he had visited it in the year six.

"Miss Elliot is like a real sister in every way to me," Louisa added with a smile.

Frederick suppressed a groan. As if Anne being engaged were not painful enough, now he would have to see her, and probably Lady Russell, at Benwick's dinner and the wedding!

"But we are already acquainted with Miss Elliot," Sophia said.

"Indeed? How remarkable!" Louisa exclaimed. "And is she not the sweetest-tempered, most generous-hearted person you know?"

"I only met her three days ago, but she seems very amiable," Sophia replied.

"Well, you will soon see for yourself how wonderful she is," Louisa said. "Anne recently spent two months caring for her sister and two nephews, and helped my mother organise my sister's wedding breakfast last month. And she has spent hours helping me shop for wedding clothes here. Just this morning, she found the most exquisite lace for my wedding dress."

In spite of all the various noises of the room, the loud music, ceaseless buzz of conversations, and people passing by, Frederick had distinguished every word and was struck, confused, and beginning to breathe very quick, and feel a hundred things in a moment. " _Your_ wedding?"

Louisa nodded happily.

"But then… you mean to say… the lace is for your wedding?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes…" Louisa raised an eyebrow at Frederick. He realised how strange he sounded echoing her words, but he cared not. Could it be true? What an absurd mistake he had made!

He turned to study Anne and Colonel Miller more closely. The colonel was clearly enamoured with Anne, but they did not act like an engaged couple. His heart beat faster. If Anne had not been shopping for her own wedding... perhaps Colonel Miller had not yet proposed. In fact, as he continued watching them, Frederick became quite convinced that was the case. A renewed sense of hope and purpose came over him. He must act quickly and speak to Anne by such means as were within his reach - he must ask her to dance.

Louisa and Sophia continued talking, but Frederick was too impatient and anxious to join in the conversation. He sighed, inspected his buttons, and tugged at his tailcoat as the music seemed to continue for an eternity. At length, Colonel Miller escorted Anne over to them. Anne saw Frederick and looked puzzled by his presence. As soon as he could, Frederick requested her hand for the next set. The astonishment in her countenance was plain.

"Thank you, but I am already engaged for that set."

Frederick was stricken. He had been so confident of success that he had not prepared himself for any other response.

"Oh, I see."

"But I am free the set after the next," she offered gently.

Frederick silently cursed. That was the set reserved for Louisa.

"Perhaps the one after that, Miss Elliot?"

"Yes. Thank you."

She began to turn to speak with Louisa when he added, "Might you have another set free tonight?"

Her astonishment increased. "A second set?"

"Yes. I would very much like to dance a second set with you, Miss Elliot," he said earnestly.

"I am… I have… the set after tea is free," she said with a blush.

"Thank you, Miss Elliot."

Captain Benwick then came over and he and Louisa marvelled at how Anne and Frederick already knew each other. Frederick barely heard their words and had no idea what he said in response as he could only think of dancing with Anne. He looked at her often, hoping she could read his feelings, but she seemed puzzled, doubtful, and often coloured and looked away. He could not wait to dance with her and lay everything out in the open.

~~OOO~~

Almost an hour later, it was Frederick's turn to dance with Anne. He saw her nearby talking to Mrs. Smith, with whom he had been introduced early on during his stay in Bath.

Frederick approached to claim Anne's hand with a warm smile; she hesitantly smiled back. When she placed her hand in his, it felt so natural, so… perfect. He could not stop admiring her as they walked, from the graceful curve of her neck to the way her curls swayed with each step she took.

Finally, he would have his chance to converse with her alone. After all that had occurred today, he should waste no time. He would apologise for his behaviour over the last eight years and a half, then declare his love for her. He felt anxious, hopeful, and sick all at once. On the events of the next half hour depended all which this world could do for him. Anything was possible, anything might be defied rather than suspense.

A sudden commotion behind them interrupted his thoughts. Frederick turned just in time to see Mrs. Smith collapse to the ground.

"Mrs. Smith!" Anne removed her hand from Frederick's and hurried to the spot where her friend had stood. Mrs. Smith lay crumpled on the ground, lifeless, with her eyes closed. An agitated woman stood next to her.

"Is she dead? I think she is dead!" The woman cried loudly. Sinking under the conviction, she lost her senses and would have fallen if not for a gentleman nearby who caught her and took her away.

Anne quickly knelt down, placed her fingers on Mrs. Smith's wrist, and lowered her head to check for breathing. A crowd began to gather. More women started crying and had to be led away from the distressing scene.

"How can I help?" Frederick said, kneeling next to Anne.

Anne remained silent, trying to ascertain her friend's condition amidst the loud noises of the room.

"She has a pulse and is breathing," she finally said.

"Miss Elliot!" Colonel Miller burst through the crowd and quickly assessed the situation. "My friend is an apothecary. He is in the card room tonight. I shall fetch him." He left as quickly as he had appeared.

"Her skin is quite warm," Anne said quietly to Frederick. "I believe the ballroom is too hot for her."

He nodded. "Let us take her outside. I will carry her. Follow me."

He lifted Mrs. Smith with ease and the crowd parted, whispering speculations on whether poor Mrs. Smith would die today or live through the night and die tomorrow instead. Once outside, Frederick set her down on a bench. It was quite cold for a late January evening; trying to avoid too great an extreme in temperature, he took off his coat and laid it over her. Anne sat down, retrieved salts from her reticule, and held an open container to her friend's nose.

"Rub her hands, rub her temples," she suggested. Frederick nodded.

For a few minutes, they were both silent, with only the rumble of carriages and clink of horse hooves sounding in the air. Frederick was quite aware that other than the unconscious Mrs. Smith, he and Anne were alone. He looked at her intently. She looked so beautiful tonight, almost ethereal, with the light from the almost full moon shining down on her. He desperately wanted to feel her hand in his again.

"I am sure Mrs. Smith will recover quickly," he said to break the silence.

"Yes. Thank you very much for your assistance, Captain Wentworth."

"I am more than happy to be of service, Miss Elliot. I hope you know I would do anything…" He went silent again, his breathing unsteady. Though it was not the best time to tell her how he felt, he could hold it in no longer. "I was hoping… I wanted to say…"

"Miss Elliot!" Colonel Miller, who had been directed to the dead woman outside, reappeared with another man beside him. "This is Mr. Parker. He is an apothecary."

Frederick reluctantly stood up from the bench. Mr. Parker examined Mrs. Smith and after a few minutes, proclaimed what Anne and Frederick already suspected. "Your friend became overheated inside the ballroom and fainted. You have done everything right, Miss Elliot. Cooler air, salts, and a good night's sleep will make her well again. I suggest she return to her lodgings as soon as possible."

"Did you arrive in a carriage?" Frederick asked Anne.

"Yes. Her driver was instructed to come back at eleven o'clock."

"It is not yet nine o'clock," Colonel Miller said, looking at the pocket watch he pulled out. "What is his name? I shall go and look for him."

Anne supplied the information and Colonel Miller set off, leaving her to continue administering the salts with Frederick and Mr. Parker assisting. With the apothecary present, Frederick could not attempt to speak to Anne now.

Colonel Miller quickly located the carriage and the men worked together to place Mrs. Smith safely inside. Anne took the opposite seat.

"Will you need further assistance?" Frederick asked.

"Please let me know how else I can help," Colonel Miller said at almost the same time.

Anne smiled at them. "I thank you both, but Mrs. Smith's servants will help us once we arrive at her house. I shall stay with her tonight to ensure her well-being and send a note to Lady Russell so she does not worry. Thank you, Captain Wentworth and Colonel Miller, for everything you have done tonight. I am exceedingly grateful. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Elliot," they said in turn. Anne looked and nodded at each of them, and Frederick thought perhaps her gaze lingered on him a little bit longer.

He stepped back as the carriage pulled away. Once it disappeared into the darkness, he and Colonel Miller returned to the Upper Rooms, but Frederick only stayed long enough to tell Sophia and Captain Benwick that he would walk back to Gay Street alone. He had already made the acquaintance of the Musgroves and danced his obligatory set with Louisa. It would be pointless to stay any longer when the only person he wanted to be near was on her way to Mrs. Smith's house.

Having lost the opportunity to reveal his feelings to Anne tonight, he was left in a state of half agony, half hope. Simply because Colonel Miller had not proposed yet did not mean Anne would refuse him. Frederick tried to recall all the times he saw them together, and could not but think, as far as he might dare to judge from memory and experience, that Anne was not in love. However, the colonel had powerful supports in his favour. Lady Russell wanted the match, and even if Anne was reluctant or indifferent, Frederick had no reason to believe Lady Russell of less authority now. It was of utmost importance that he speak to Anne before Colonel Miller did.

At the very least, he believed he had made progress tonight. By requesting two sets, he had signalled his interest in her, and he had received some encouraging signs from her as well. His right hand, where her gloved hand had touched, still tingled, and his heart swelled as he recalled the many times she had looked at him tonight. When she bade him goodbye, he sensed a tenderness in her eyes which seemed almost restoring the past. He knew that no other woman could ever make him feel the way she did.

Watching her tonight - her strength of mind and fortitude when Mrs. Smith fainted - had fixed her superiority in his mind. All he could think about was when he could be near her again. He had to seek her out in the morning.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

 **Author's note:** I couldn't make it too easy for Frederick. He'll have to wait a little longer to talk to Anne. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain Wentworth, what a pleasure to see you," Mrs. Smith said the next morning as he was shown to her drawing room. She did not say his visit was a surprise, for she had fully expected him to call.

Frederick looked around the empty room before taking a seat. "Good morning, Mrs. Smith. How are you feeling today?"

"Perfectly fine in body, if slightly rumpled in spirits. Thank you for your concern. Miss Elliot told me of your assistance and I am very obliged to you. How fortunate I was to have both you and her immediately there to assist me!"

"Think nothing of it. I am glad you are better."

He politely spoke of the ball and confirmed she had not caught a cold or suffered any lingering effects from the previous night. Then he paused before saying, "How is… how is Miss Elliot this morning?"

Mrs. Smith smiled slyly. "She is well."

"I was worried she might have suffered from the shock of last night, and the more from its not overpowering her at the time."

"I can assure you she is quite well. She was in excellent spirits when I awoke this morning. She is much stronger than she appears."

"I know she is," Frederick said quietly.

He opened his mouth to speak again but then closed it and cleared his throat. Taking pity on him, Mrs. Smith answered the one question she knew he wanted to ask from the moment he had entered her house. "Miss Elliot stayed the night but returned to Rivers Street before breakfast."

Frederick's countenance fell. He looked out the window and began unconsciously tapping his foot.

"I see. It… it looks to be a cold day today, does it not?"

Mrs. Smith admired his restraint and attempt at civility when she knew he wished to be elsewhere. To relieve him from the burden of staying the full quarter hour before initiating his departure, she stood up. "I am sorry, Captain Wentworth, but I just remembered I must speak with my housekeeper about an important matter."

Frederick quickly stood up and bowed. "Then I shall disturb you no longer. I am very glad to see you are well, Mrs. Smith. Good day."

"Good day, Captain Wentworth." As the door closed behind him, she added softly, "And good luck."

~~OOO~~

Frederick hastened to Rivers Street, the exertion from walking keeping him warm in the unusually cold morning air. He did not look forward to speaking with Lady Russell again, but it mattered not. He would do whatever it took to see Anne.

As he searched the buildings to find number ten, he saw Colonel Miller walking away from what appeared to be the same building he sought. _Damn it all, has he just called on her?_

They passed in the street and their eyes met. Frederick gave a quick nod of recognition.

"Good day, Captain Wentworth," Colonel Miller said amiably. "Are you here to call on Miss Elliot too? She is a delightful creature, is she not? As a friend - I hope I may call you a friend - allow me to spare you the trouble."

Frederick froze. "I beg your pardon?"

"I only wish to save your time and dignity. Miss Elliot's heart is not free."

"Are you… the two of you… engaged?" Frederick could barely get the words out. _This cannot be happening again!_

"Oh no! We are not engaged. I proposed but she declined. I have only known her for three weeks, but am not one to sit idly by in the presence of such a superior woman. She told me she was honoured by my request but it would be impossible for her to accept. Mrs. Smith had warned me that her affections lie elsewhere, but what can I say? We soldiers will march into battle against the greatest odds, still believing in victory."

"Her affections lie elsewhere?"

Frederick's heart quickened but he tried to calm himself. It was just as possible there was someone else. Yet the way she had looked at him last night…

"Yes, some lucky fellow who has clearly not offered for her. My guess is that Miss Elliot has long been in love with him, so you and I are unfortunately out of luck. What a great fool this man must be, do you not agree? But where are you going?"

Frederick had bounded up the steps and now knocked on the front door. "Thank you, Colonel Miller. Good day."

Colonel Miller looked perplexed, then laughed. "Once more unto the breach, Captain Wentworth!"

~~OOO~~

Upon seeing Colonel Miller call, Lady Russell had quickly left the drawing room with an excuse about speaking to her cook. She had a good feeling why he had come and wanted to give him an opportunity to speak with Anne privately. Five minutes later, she returned with eager anticipation, ready to celebrate the culminating achievement of all her efforts. Instead, she was disappointed to see his and Anne's subdued countenances. Colonel Miller took his leave shortly thereafter.

Lady Russell turned her eyes to Anne in disbelief, but Anne avoided her gaze by picking up some unfinished needlework.

"Anne, please do not tell me you just refused an offer of marriage from Colonel Miller."

"I did."

"You cannot be serious!" Lady Russell cried. "To reject an eligible offer from a man of good character and pleasing manners! You, in your eight-and-twentieth year!"

"Were I to receive ten such offers, I would refuse them all," Anne said calmly, moving her needle back and forth.

"Have you lost your senses? First Charles Musgrove and now Colonel Miller! Do you wish to live under your father's roof for the rest of your life? What will happen when he is gone and your wayward cousin inherits Kellynch Hall? Where shall you live then? Colonel Miller is offering you a good life."

"I am perfectly satisfied with my life already, Lady Russell. My father is in excellent health, but should something happen to him, I am sure I could live with Mary and Charles."

"Why would you live with your sister and raise her children for her when you can have your own family? Colonel Miller has thirty thousand pounds. With your fortune, that would give you two thousand a year - not as much as Mary and Charles will inherit, but still very respectable. And he is willing to settle near Kellynch. What more could you possibly ask for?"

Anne set down her work and met Lady Russell's gaze. "I do not love him!"

A footman entered and, upon hearing Anne and Lady Russell's heated exchange, stood fearfully in silence. Lady Russell turned a steely gaze to him.

"Well, James, what is it? Do not stand there like a mute!"

He handed her a card. "You have another caller, Lady Russell. Capt - "

"Can you not see I am busy?" Lady Russell interrupted in a raised voice. Anne had never seen her behave so uncivilly before. "Tell them we are from home!"

James bowed quickly and left to deliver the message. Lady Russell threw the card onto the table without looking at it.

"You will grow to love Colonel Miller, Anne. I was not in love with Sir Henry when I married him, but he was a knight with a good fortune, provided me with a comfortable life, and in the end I did learn to love him. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance, you know."

"I do not agree. Whatever your own feelings on the subject, I refuse to give my hand without my heart, and Colonel Miller will never have my heart. He is amiable, honourable, and I hold him in the highest regard, but it is the regard of a good friend or brother."

"Most marriages begin on far less! Anne, you must understand that you are no longer young. I did not press you when you rejected Charles Musgrove, but I must do so now. You have not had a suitor in years, and this may very well be the last offer you ever receive. Tell Colonel Miller that you will reconsider. Do not give a definite answer so hastily."

"You are correct about one thing, Lady Russell. I am not young anymore. You persuaded me once to go against my heart and will never do so again."

"I acted in your best interests! Who can say how it would have turned out if you had married Captain Wentworth? He could have died at sea and left you destitute!"

"But he did not die! Nor did any of the other terrible possibilities you warned me of come to pass. All his sanguine expectations, all his confidence was justified. Everything he told me would happen took place."

"None of us could have known then what the future would hold. You made the prudent choice."

"Yes. I was forced into prudence in my youth, and have learned romance as I have grown older."

"Romance! Do not be foolish. Romance is for novels and poems, not real life. I certainly hope you are not still mourning the loss of Captain Wentworth after all these years!"

The words were a direct hit and tears sprang into Anne's eyes. Lady Russell saw her reaction and paled, then softened her tone. "Anne, please be reasonable. Captain Wentworth has had over eight years to renew his acquaintance with you, yet he has not. I saw his behaviour towards you just four days ago, when he introduced us to his sister and when you played cards with him. He showed no interest in you. In fact, he treated you worse than if you had been a stranger."

Anne knew Lady Russell's reasoning was sound, and were she to consider Frederick's actions over the past years save last night, she would agree. But Lady Russell had not been at the ball. Frederick's extraordinary change had given her new reason to hope. His asking her to dance two sets, his expressive glances and solicitude for her, all declared that anger, resentment, avoidance, were no more; and that they were succeeded, not merely by friendship and regard, but by some renewal of tender feelings as well.

Tears were running down her cheeks. She could not continue the conversation; it had become painful, too painful. "I must beg to leave, Lady Russell."

Anne stood up and walked past the table where Lady Russell had thrown the calling card. _Captain Frederick Wentworth, 25 Gay Street._ Frederick had called! Surely it was further proof of his interest. Rather than tell Lady Russell, upon whose reaction she could not rely, Anne decided it would be better to speak to him by herself. She stood in front of the table to block Lady Russell's view, then palmed the card and hurried towards the door.

"Where are you going, Anne? We have not yet finished discussing what to do about Colonel Miller."

Anne was agitated over the minutes that had already passed since Frederick called. Were she to go outside now, he might already be out of sight.

"I have made my decision. There is nothing more to discuss."

"Not so hasty, Anne. We are not done here!"

Anne turned around and looked Lady Russell squarely in the eyes. "Yes, we are."

And then she walked out of the room.

~~END OF CHAPTER~~

Author's note: Kary Bobbins, you called it! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Anne quickly located her pelisse and bonnet and hastened to the front door, her mind whirling. As she stepped outside, the sudden blast of winter air shocked her. She did not realise it would be so cold today. She wiped away her tears before they froze against her skin and tied her bonnet under her chin. Her hands shook with the effort and she looked down at them. In her uncharacteristic haste, she had forgotten her gloves. They would have to remain behind. Anne would not re-enter the house until she found Frederick.

As she feared, the front steps were empty and she did not see him on either side of the street. He was gone. What now? She had not thought it through, but her instinct was to call on him. After Lady Russell had turned him away, he might not dare call again.

Luckily, Anne knew where Gay Street was, for it was one of the streets that led to the Upper Rooms and only a ten minute walk away. Rubbing her hands together to keep them warm, she descended the steps and turned right. As she hurried down the street, small puffs of air bloomed in front of her with each breath. _This is madness. I cannot call on an unmarried man! Perhaps I will ask for his sister - are she and the Admiral even staying at the same place?_ She had so many thoughts running through her head that she did not notice a man step out in front of her until it was almost too late. She moved to avoid bumping into him, but the uneven stones in the pavement made her lose her balance in the process. He grabbed her arms and held her steady.

"Miss Elliot."

That voice… her eyes flew up to his face. "Captain Wentworth!"

He stood in front of her looking as handsome as ever. He seemed anxious to speak, but seeing her red eyes and agitated state, said instead, "You are not well, Miss Elliot. Please allow me to assist you."

Bewildered by the unexpected appearance of the very person she sought, Anne found herself speechless. Tears of relief and happiness sprang into her eyes and she suddenly laughed.

His eyebrows furrowed at her unusual behaviour. "Has something happened to Lady Russell?" She shook her head. "Do you need an apothecary? A surgeon?" She shook her head again. "Then where are you going?"

She felt her neck and face reddening as she admitted, "I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?"

"You called but Lady Russell sent you away. I had to find you because…" Her voice trailed off. She could not finish. She fixed her eyes on the pavement in front of her and watched as his right foot stepped forward, followed by his left.

"Because?"

His voice was heavy with emotion. She remained silent and he took another step towards her. He now stood so close that she could feel the heat from his body. How his face looked, she could not say, for she did not have the courage to look. Now that she had found him, her unprecedented boldness deserted her. She - Anne Elliot - who always acted properly and did her duty, had walked out on Lady Russell and gone after Frederick! Rebelliousness and forwardness in the space of three minutes. It was all too much.

"Did you want to see me?" He asked hopefully. She nodded, then shivered. Her hands were freezing and she rubbed them together. "Where are your gloves?"

"I left in such haste that I forgot them."

"But what if I had not been here? Would you have continued walking in this cold weather?"

She laughed ruefully. "It was not a well thought out plan, was it?"

He covered her trembling hands with his warm, gloved ones. "Anne."

Finally, she finally dared to lift her head and look at him. His dark eyes were filled with such tenderness that she could not doubt his feelings. Her heart beat wildly and she told herself to commit this moment to memory.

"Anne, I can scarcely allow myself to hope. I am ashamed it has taken me this long to realise it, but I could never love any woman but you. I have been unjust and resentful, but never inconstant. I came to tell you that my hand and my heart are yours; they have always been yours. I believe it would be most proper to request a courtship again, but I cannot wait any longer than I must. Will you do me the greatest honour and consent to be my wife?"

The cold was all but forgotten as the warmth of his words spread through her. She smiled and said simply, "Yes."

~~OOO~~

They walked together down the street, her hand in his arm, neither wishing to be parted so soon after their long delayed reunion. They passed a shop with a display of gloves in the window and went inside, where Frederick purchased a new pair for Anne along with a swansdown muff and matching tippet. She protested the expense but when he saw her admiring the items, he insisted on buying them for her.

"The last time we were engaged, I had no fortune," he said. "Spending freely what had come freely, I had realised nothing. Now that circumstances are different, you will have to allow me the pleasure of buying gifts for you."

They spent the better part of an hour together, walking and talking. He mentioned seeing her dance at the fancy ball and how it had tormented him.

"I had no idea you had even seen me," she replied. "I only went to that ball and the one last night as a favour to my friend, Mrs. Smith."

"What do you mean?"

"Shortly after I broke off our first engagement, I gave up dancing."

He looked surprised. "But you used to love to dance. I remember you would stand up all night if you could."

"Yes, but after I relinquished you, dancing no longer gave me pleasure. In fact, it was quite the opposite, so I stopped altogether. When Mrs. Smith entreated me to accompany her to two balls, I could not say no to such a good friend."

"Good God! When I saw you at the ball, I thought it a sure sign that you no longer loved me and had moved on."

"I saw you that evening in the tea room with Miss Ryder and thought the same of you."

He coloured. "I am ashamed to say that though I have never been inconstant to you, it was unconsciously done. I tried my best to forget you and believed I had. To now discover that I misjudged you from the first moment I saw you in Bath! I became angry and jealous and, as a result, treated you unjustly, first at Sydney Gardens and then at the Watsons' party."

"You thought I had forgotten you and was trying to attach myself to another. Jealousy and anger were natural reactions."

"How can you say they were natural when you thought the same of me, yet responded so differently?" He cried. "I cannot allow you to justify my actions, especially when I was doing precisely what I accused you of doing. I resented and blamed you when you were blameless."

"Your character is more frank and open-hearted than mine. You are more apt to act as you feel."

"Yes. I fear it is a decided imperfection."

"I see it differently. I can much more depend upon the sincerity of a person who sometimes acts or speaks carelessly, than one those whose presence of mind never varies or whose tongue never slips."

"Perhaps that is why we are so perfectly suited," he said, squeezing her hand. "You prefer my temper rather than faulting me when you have every right to do so. But I believe there is room for improvement and hope that over time, I shall learn through your influence how to better regulate my feelings."

He then told her of his mistaken assumption when she was out shopping with Louisa.

"I remained willfully ignorant of my true feelings for so long. I regret that it took losing you - or thinking I did - to finally open my eyes," he said.

"Did you truly think I would accept Colonel Miller? When we played cards at the Watsons' party, I did not invite his attentions by any participation of sentiment."

"I was too preoccupied that night trying _not_ to look at you to conclude anything. My hope was renewed last night, but I still feared the worst. Whatever your own feelings, he had Lady Russell's support, and I could not forget what her persuasion had once done."

"You should have distinguished," replied Anne. "You should not have suspected me now; the case is so different, and my age is so different."

"Perhaps I ought to have reasoned thus, but I could not. Once I realised I still had a chance, I wanted to tell you everything before Colonel Miller proposed. To then discover that he had preceded me this morning! And to be denied entry to Lady Russell's house - it was agony all over again. I was determined to remain nearby, in hopes she would leave or I might catch you boarding a carriage or going for a walk."

Anne explained that Lady Russell had no idea he was the one who had called, and told him of their argument at the time over Colonel Miller's proposal.

"It must have been difficult to challenge someone who has been in the place of a parent to you for so long," Frederick said somberly.

"It was, but I felt I had no choice. Since I first made Colonel Miller's acquaintance, Lady Russell has been encouraging his attentions towards me without my permission and even without my knowledge. Her previous interference with our engagement already caused me an immeasurable amount of misery. I could not allow her to try it again."

"While she did interfere in our first engagement, I must own my share of the responsibility," he said. "I have been thinking over the past and trying impartially to judge of the right and wrong, I mean with regard to myself, and I now see that I was wrong. When you gave me up, I thought only of my own suffering. I did not consider what you would have suffered had we continued the engagement. It was wrong of me to expect you to endure the disapprobation of your father and Lady Russell, no matter how much I wanted to marry you."

"It is impossible to know, but I have often wondered whether I should have been a happier woman in maintaining our engagement, than I have been in the sacrifice of it."

"No, it was too much of me to ask. It would have gone against your duty and your conscience. The correct course, had I been more understanding, would have been to promise to renew my addresses once I made post and had a few thousand pounds to my name. Instead, I shut my eyes and shut you out, leading to eight years of misery for us both."

He stopped and turned to her.

"I am so sorry, Anne. I have behaved abominably all these years. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

She nodded. "We are together again. That is what matters most."

"You are too good. I have been used to the gratification of believing myself to earn every blessing that I have enjoyed. In this case, I must brook being far happier than I deserve, but I shall still do my utmost to make amends - starting now, if I may."

He then leaned in, his eyes locked onto hers. She felt light headed as she nodded again, and he pulled her in for a gentle, tender, and very, very long kiss.

~~OOO~~

Frederick and Anne would have been happy to stay together the rest of the day, but they both agreed she should return to Rivers Street and smooth things over with Lady Russell.

As Anne re-entered the house alone, Lady Russell stood at the top of the stairs and said, "Ah, there you are. I wish to apologise for my conduct earlier. I was frustrated but it - did you go shopping?" She seemed confused at the sight of Anne's new, expensive accessories.

"Lady Russell, I also wish to apologise," Anne replied, ignoring the question. "I became agitated but should not have spoken to you in such a way. I am very sorry."

Lady Russell nodded. "I only wish the best for you. I hope you know that."

"I do, though I trust you will understand that we shall not always agree on what that is."

"I do not wish to revive our earlier argument again, Anne. I only wish that you will come to see the wisdom of accepting a very eligible offer. You cannot be stuck in the past and allow it to affect your present decisions. I would not want to see you remain unmarried due to unrealistic hopes."

"You need not worry about me remaining unmarried. I am now engaged."

Lady Russell's eyes lit up. "You saw Colonel Miller and told him that you reconsidered his offer? Oh Anne, I knew you would see the sense in marrying him!"

"I am not engaged to Colonel Miller."

"Then I am afraid I do not understand. To whom are you engaged?"

Anne admitted a sense of satisfaction as she replied, "Captain Wentworth."

~~END OF CHAPTER~~


	13. Chapter 13 - Epilogue

Frederick smiled broadly as he escorted Anne to take their place at the top of the set. The Master of Ceremonies had extended them the great honour of opening the ball tonight, and at last, they would have their chance to dance together.

"You look beautiful," he whispered as they waited for the other couples to take their places. A flush spread through Anne's cheeks, the perfect complement her rose satin gown - his favourite colour on her.

Nine days had passed since their engagement. At Captain Benwick's dinner party, they maintained a low profile so as not to overshadow their friends' happy celebration. They also wanted to wait until Frederick travelled to Kellynch to secure Sir Walter's consent, which he did the next day. The baronet had been stunned by the second application but, observing Frederick's handsome appearance in the bright daylight and considering his fortune, consented more readily than he had the first time.

When Frederick returned to Bath, he and Anne announced their engagement. Their friends received the news with much excitement, with Mrs. Musgrove especially delighted at the prospect of another wedding.

"First Henrietta, then Louisa, and now you, Miss Anne!" She remarked. "Three courtships and weddings so close together! It reminds me of a saying I once heard."

"Good luck lies in odd numbers," Anne said with a smile. She could certainly attest to that, for her third visit to Bath had been so wonderfully opposite from the first two. She never imagined she would regret leaving the place to return to Kellynch, but with Lady Russell's departure date fixed, found herself wishing she could stay longer.

Sophia was exceptionally delighted about the engagement, not only because her brother would finally be married, but because she thought he and Anne were so well matched. Edward wrote expressing his happiness as well and, as expected of an older brother, teased Frederick mercilessly for the lengthy delay in realising his true feelings.

When Mary received Anne's letter detailing the news, she finally mustered enough energy to write back. She expressed great satisfaction at her sister making a better match than Henrietta and Louisa, mentioned the likelihood of an oncoming cold, and insisted Anne settle near Uppercross Cottage so she could continue providing assistance at a moment's notice.

The Musgroves soon returned to Uppercross and Captain Benwick to Lyme, while Frederick and Anne spent several glorious days in Bath together. They walked in Sydney Gardens, watched a concert performance, and tonight were attending the fancy ball in the Upper Rooms, where Frederick had secured the first and second sets with Anne. He would have asked for the first and last sets, but wanted to minimise the chances that something might interrupt their time together again.

Finally the music started. Frederick bowed, Anne curtsied, and then they joined hands.

"I am glad you agreed to come to the ball tonight," Frederick said.

"I may have said I gave up dancing, but it would be more accurate to say I gave up dancing with everyone but you. I was very much looking forward to our two sets at the last ball."

"I hope you know I would dance every set with you tonight and at all future balls, if you would allow it."

Anne smiled. "I know."

Watching them with immense pride was Lady Russell. Contrary to Frederick and Anne's beliefs, she had no objections to their engagement. Her main fault was her excessive eagerness to see Anne married, and she had only promoted Colonel Miller because he had shown a clear interest. As Frederick had avoided Anne and treated her coldly, Lady Russell reasonably (though incorrectly) concluded that he had no interest in her god daughter, and she wanted to spare Anne from disappointment. She did favour Colonel Miller's manners, with their general politeness and correctness, but Frederick's successes had raised his estimation in her eyes, and Anne's happiness mattered more than her own preferences.

Mrs. Smith stood next to Lady Russell, happy to see Anne finally enjoy dancing again. She had anticipated the engagement before hearing about it from Anne or through her usual channels. She first suspected something after learning that Anne and Frederick's acquaintance began in the year six, at almost the same time that Anne had given up dancing. From there, she realised that Anne had been observing Frederick, not Miss Ryder, at the first ball. It did not take long to conclude that Anne was still in love with him, and his behaviour at the second ball confirmed that he was still in love with her.

Colonel Miller and Miss Ryder were also in attendance tonight, dancing with their partners in the same set. The colonel bore Anne's refusal with equanimity. Like Frederick, he had called on Mrs. Smith the morning after she fainted, hoping to see Anne. Mrs. Smith had tried to dissuade him from proposing to Anne, but his sanguine temper hoped for the best. He knew he would eventually find happiness, and the next time he saw Anne and Frederick, he sincerely wished them joy. He also privately apologised to Frederick for unintentionally wounding him when they had met at Rivers Street. The two men had a good laugh about it and began the foundation of what would become a strong friendship. Miss Ryder had liked Frederick very much, but she was a sensible young woman; he had not shown her any peculiar interest so her heart had not been injured. As the rumours predicted, she soon received a proposal from a naval captain who adored her, and she accepted with delight.

As Anne and Frederick made their way to the bottom of the set, it was impossible to say whether the radiant glow in their countenances came from their overpowering happiness within, or from the hundreds of lit candles on the chandeliers suspended from the ceiling. The dance provided moments of private conversation continually occurring, with always the hope of more, and always the knowledge of the other being there. They passed each other, crossed over the other couples, and joined hands together again. When they returned to the top of the set, the dance was over, but it marked only the beginning of what would be many, many more dances together.

Bath, which formerly held only painful memories for Anne, now became a most beloved place for her and Frederick. Once married, they spent a part of almost every winter there, always calling on Mrs. Smith and, after they had a son and then a daughter, bringing their children as well. They were both ever sensible of the warmest gratitude towards the town, for it was in Bath - amidst those stifling assembly rooms, crowded shops and tedious dinner parties - that their love had been reborn.

THE END

~~END OF STORY~~

 **Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm a few weeks away now from my expected delivery date and can barely function when sleep deprived, so this is probably it for the next year or so. I do have several story lines in my head though, so if I get to writing them I will definitely post them. See you around! xx


End file.
